Comme dans un rêve
by Starshining
Summary: Fanny passe quelques jours à Paris ... L'occassion de découvrir la ville ... Et puis un jour elle croise le chemin de Robert Pattinson ...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Ca faisait deux jours que j'étais chez Laura. Son appartement était accueillant, même si ce n'était qu'un appart d'étudiant. Quand elle m'avait proposé de venir à Paris pendant deux semaines, au moment des fêtes de fin d'année, j'avais sauté au plafond !! Evidemment que je venais !! Le plus difficile avait été de convaincre mes parents. Malgré le fait que j'ai vingt ans, ils avait tendance à me protéger un peu trop à mon goût. Après de multiple négociations, je préparais mes bagages avant enthousiasme !! Après tout, c'était les premières fêtes de fin d'année que je passais loin d'eux, et loin de chez moi. Mais j'avais hâte.

Quand je vis Laura à ma descente du train, j'ai vraiment pris conscience que ces quelques jours allaient être formidables :

« Bonjour ma cousine préférée » s'exclama-t-elle sur le quai de gare.

Jetant un regard autour de moi, je m'aperçus que les voyageurs me regardaient. Tant pis pour la honte, je me précipitais dans les bras qu'elle m'avait tendus, trop heureuse de la revoir, et d'être à Paris.

On sortit de la gare, et ma cousine me dirigea directement vers un taxi. Je lui faisais remarquer qu'elle avait fait les choses en grand, ce à quoi elle me répondit « Tu es à Paris ma chère, profite !! » Et comment que j'allais profiter !!!

En regardant chaque pièce maintenant, je pouvais me rappeler la chaleur que j'avais ressenti en entrant chez elle deux jours plus tôt. Il s'agissait d'une grande pièce très lumineuse, avec une immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur un minuscule balcon, mais d'où l'on pouvait voir la tour Eiffel. A droite, était placé un canapé lit rouge, devant lequel il y avait une table basse en verre. Contre le mur de gauche, il y avait un impressionnant meuble télé, qui faisait presque la moitié du mur . Mais là où il y aurait pu y avoir des DVD, il y avait des livres sur l'art. Ma cousine en effet, faisait des études d'art. Elle s'en sortait même plutôt bien. Elle était en dernière année de licence, et exposait déjà dans quelque petits lieux de la capitale. Elle était très doué, malgré le fait qu'elle détestait qu'on lui fasse remarquer. Ce qui expliquait aussi ce côté excentrique dans son comportement. Elle était adorable, mais elle pouvait très bien vous faire arrêter en plein carrefour pour admirer une statue, ou un monument, qui n'avait d'intérêt que pour elle…

Moi j'étais tout le contraire d'elle au niveau de mes passions : je ne comprenais pas l'art, malgré le fait que j'admirais beaucoup les gens qui possédait un talent quelconque. J'avais toujours récolté des notes assez moyennes en art plastique au collège, et m'étais donc convaincu que ce n'étais pas du tout mon truc. Moi j'adorais la littérature, ça m'avait toujours passionnée, et je m'étais donc décidée, après mon bac, à faire des études littéraires. Je ne devais pas couper le cordon avec mes parents pour ça, car on vivait à la Rochelle, et il y avait une fac en plein centre ville. Je restais donc chez mes parents, et j'enviais beaucoup Laura, de vivre à Paris, et en plus d'avoir pris son indépendance.

Aujourd'hui Laura étais parti à une conférence sur de l'art moderne, et allait ensuite voir une exposition d'un artiste, pour lequel j'ai complètement oublié le nom (qui, au passage, était imprononçable !) Je me retrouvais donc seule dans l'appartement. Au moment de claquer la porte, elle m'avait lancé : « Profites-en pour faire du shopping !!! » Bien que n'aimant pas trop les boutiques de vêtements (enfin si comme toutes les filles, mais pas pendant des heures), et qui plus est, étant toutes seule, je me suis dit que j'allais faire dans la simplicité, et visiter les lieux les plus touristiques de Paris. Après avoir fait mon choix, je pris mon sac, et en route pour les Champs-Élysées. C'était certainement l'un de mes endroits préférés dans Paris,j'aimais l'agitation qui y régnait, tout le choix de magasins, les gens différents qu'on pouvait y croiser. Je me dirigeai donc vers le métro, impatiente de revoir cet endroit si Parisien !!

Arrivé à la place de l'Etoile, je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un « wouah !! » J'étais aussi ébloui que quand je l'avais vu pour la première fois, à onze ans, avec mes parents. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la plus grande avenue du monde. Pas peu fière d'être à Paris, je commençais à rêver, et je m'imaginais être une star, entrant dans toutes les boutiques de luxe, et ayant trois assistants courrant derrière moi, les bras chargés de paquets. Bon , Fanny réveille toi, tu n'est pas star, tu n'as pas d'assistants, et surtout tu n'as pas le porte-monnaie qui va avec !!! Redescendu de mon petit nuage, je regardais les vitrines, les uns plus belles que les autres. Parfois j'étais ébloui, mais parfois je me disais aussi que c'était pas pour moi

tout ça, et que gâcher son argent dans une robe à 5000 € était complètement ridicule.

Un peu plus loin, je ne pus résister à l'envie de rentrer dans le Virgin Mégastor. Au moins à défaut d'une grande robe, je m'achèterai peut-être un CD !! Quand je rentrai dans le magasin, j'avais soudainement l'impression d'être chez moi. C'est peut-être idiot, mais j'ai toujours adoré les grands magasins de ce genre, à la Fnac, près de chez moi, je pouvais bien y rester toute mon après-midi !!! En même temps mon appétit pour les livres y était entièrement satisfait. Je décidai donc de prendre mon temps et de profiter, comme Laura me l'avais conseillé, je m'arrêtai presque à chaque rayon de nouveauté littéraire, lisant les résumé derrière les livres. Je me laissai tenter par le dernier Guillaume Mussot, que je voulais acheter depuis sa sortie.

Continuant mon exploration du magasin (et quand je parle d'exploration c'est vraiment le mot, qu'est-ce que c'était immense !! ) je me dirigeai vers le deuxième étage, pour y découvrir les DVD. En plus de la littérature, j'avais aussi une passion pour le cinéma et, surtout pour la musique (bon ok je crois qu'une après-midi ce sera trop court, pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à la tente ???) Je découvris les rayons de DVD tous remplis, et quand je croyais avoir fait le tour, je retombai sur d'autres rayons. Mon regard s'arrêta sur un DVD particulièrement, et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire un sourire. Twilight ! Ah si Anne, ma meilleure amie, était là, elle serait planté devant le DVD pour me dire : « Ah il est trop beau Robert Pattinson !! » On était toutes les deux aller voir le film, et je dois avouer, même si tout le monde se moquait de moi quand je le disais, que l'on était accro à ce film. Après une dixième de séance au ciné (les employés nous reconnaissaient quand on y allait, oh la honte !!), on a bien dû se passer vingt fois le DVD !!On était fan, et ça c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Mais bon, on se contrôlait quand même, ou du moins on essayait, quand on voyait le beau vampire sur nos écran !! Mais je dois avouer, que bien que je n'étais pas du tout insensible à son charme, j'aimais surtout l'acteur et sa façon de jouer, mais c'est surtout quand je l'ai entendu chanter pour la première fois que je suis tombée sous le charme du bel anglais. J'adorais sa voix, et j'avais visionner tous ses passages dans les pubs pour chanter sur You Tube !!

Bon je vais essayer d'arrêter de rêvasser devant le rayon sinon les gens me prendront pour une folle. Donc je continue mon périple, et décide d'acheter aussi le DVD de « Inglorious Basterids », que j'avais particulièrement bien aimé au cinéma. Après un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre, je vois qu'il est déjà 17h35. Quoi déjà !!! Bon je décidai de me diriger vers les CD, et s'il le faut je reviendrai une autre fois pour faire le tour entier du magasin.

Autant de CD, c'était carrément le rêve pour moi, mais n'oubliant pas l'heure, je ne me laisse pas aller aux rêveries une fois de plus, et j'allai directement vers les artistes qui m'intéressaient. Là je vois la réédition des CD des Beatles remasterisé, et je saute littéralement dessus. Ce faisait six mois que je la chercher partout, mais à la Fnac, il ne l'avaient plus. Fier de mon achat, je retourner vers le rayon français, et regarde le dernier album de Calogero. Bon je l'achèterai plus tard, parce que sinon je vais faire exploser mon compte pendant mes quinze jours à Paris.

Je me dirige vers les caisses, ou du moins j'essaye parce que c'est un vrai labyrinthe ce magasin !!! Bon je me retrouve, je ne sais toujours pas comment au rez-de-chaussée. Ouf manque plus qu'à trouver les caisses maintenant. Mais entre la nouveauté du lieu, et la foule qu'il y avait maintenant, ça promettait de ne pas être si évident !!! Bon j'essaye de me faufiler au plus vite, vers un attroupement que doit être la caisse, mais qui est juste à l'opposé de l'endroit où j'étais. Bon pas de panique ma belle, fais du slalom entre les gens et ça ira !! Je tente de me faufiler entre les gens et là je bloque. Devant moi passe un garçon en casquette et Ray-Ban qui ressemble étrangement à Robert Pattinson, après m'avoir demander pardon, je le vois se diriger vers la sortie à toute vitesse, lui aussi essayant de se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Je le regarde attentivement et même sa façon de marcher lui ressemble… Je le perds de vue quand je rejoins enfin la caisse. Arrête de rêver ma fille, je vois pas ce que pourrait bien faire Robert à Paris. Qui plus est, dans un magasin aussi fréquenté que le Virgin des Champs-Élysées !! Et puis c'est pas le seul à porter des lunettes et une casquette !!! Mettant ça sur le compte de ma rêverie de toute à l'heure devant le DVD, je me décide à revenir à la réalité.

Ayant enfin fini de payer, après les 30 minutes d'attente en caisse, je sors du magasin. Je regarde autour de moi on ne sais jamais. _Bah c'est ça et puis là arrive la limousine de Mr Pattinson et il en sort une rose dans la bouche, se dirige vers toi, et après t'avoir embrassé devant la foule, il te demande en mariage alors que les gens applaudissent autour de vous ??? N'importe quoi, arrête de rêver et va rejoindre Laura, sinon tu vas te faire passer un savon de renter si tard !!!_ Je sais pas si c'est l'air Parisien mais je commençais à débloquer, si maintenant je me parlais à moi même !!!

Reprenant mes esprits, je me dirige vers le métro. Arrivée devant la porte de l'appart de Laura, je regarde ma montre, aie 19h45 !!! Elle allait être furieuse, je lui avais promis de rentrer tôt, pour aller se déguster une glace dans un petit café génial d'après elle.

« Ah bah enfin j'allais appeler la police. Je croyais que tu t' basse en verre. Contre le mur de gauche, il y avait un impressionnant meuble télé, qui faisait presque la moitié du mur . Mais là où il y aurait pu y avoir des DVD, il y avait des livres sur l'art. Ma cousine en effet, faisait des études d'art. Elle s'en sortait même plutôt bien. Elle était en dernière année de licence, et exposait déjà dans quelque petits lieux de la capitale. Elle était très doué, malgré le fait qu'elle détestait qu'on lui fasse remarquer. Ce qui expliquait aussi ce côté excentrique dans son comportement. Elle était adorable, mais elle pouvait très bien vous faire arrêter en plein carrefour pour admirer une statue, ou un monument, qui n'avait d'intérêt que pour elle…

Moi j'étais tout le contraire d'elle au niveau de mes passions : je ne comprenais pas l'art, malgré le fait que j'admirais beaucoup les gens qui possédait un talent quelconque. J'avais toujours récolté des notes assez moyenne en art plastique au collège, et m'étais donc convaincu que ce n'étais pas du tout mon truc. Moi j'adorais la littérature, ça m'avait toujours passionnée, et je m'étais donc décidée, après mon bac, à faire des études littéraires. Je ne devais pas couper le cordon avec mes parents pour ça, car on vivait à la Rochelle, et il y avait une fac en plein centre ville. Je restais donc chez mes parents, et j'enviais beaucoup Laura, de vivre à Paris, et en plus d'avoir pris son indépendance.

Aujourd'hui Laura étais parti à une conférence sur de l'art moderne, et allait ensuite voir une exposition d'un artiste, pour lequel j'ai complètement oublié le nom (qui, au passage, était imprononçable !) Je me retrouvais donc seule dans l'appartement. Au moment de claquer la porte, elle m'avait lancé : « Profites-en pour faire du shopping !!! » Bien que n'aimant pas trop les boutiques de vêtements (enfin si comme toutes les filles, mais pas pendant des heures), et qui plus est, étant toutes seule, je me suis dit que j'allais faire dans la simplicité, et visiter les lieux les plus touristiques de Paris. Après avoir fait mon choix, je pris mon sac, et en route pour les Champs-Élysées. C'était certainement l'un de mes endroits préférés dans Pris, j'aimais l'agitation qui y régnait, tout le choix de magasins, les gens différents qu'on pouvait y croiser. Je me dirigeai donc vers le métro, impatiente de revoir cet endroit si Parisien !!

Arrivé à la place de l'Etoile, je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un « wouah !! » J'étais aussi ébloui que quand je l'avais vu pour la première fois, à onze ans, avec mes parents. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la plus grande avenue du monde. Pas peu fière d'être à Paris, je commençais à rêver, et je m'imaginais être une star, entrant dans toutes les boutiques de luxe, et ayant trois assistants courrant derrière moi, les bras chargés de paquets. Bon , Fanny réveille toi, tu n'est pas star, tu n'as pas d'assistants, et surtout tu n'as pas le porte-monnaie qui va avec !!! Redescendu de mon petit nuage, je regardais les vitrines, les uns plus belles que les autres. Parfois j'étais ébloui, mais parfois je me disais aussi que c'était pas pour moi

tout ça, et que gâcher son argent dans une robe à 5000 € était complètement ridicule.

Un peu plus loin, je ne pus résister à l'envie de rentrer dans le Virgin Mégastor. Au moins à défaut d'une grande robe, je m'achèterai peut-être un CD !! Quand je rentrai dans le magasin, j'avais soudainement l'impression d'être chez moi. C'est peut-être idiot, mais j'ai toujours adoré les grands magasins de ce genre, à la Fnac, près de chez moi, je pouvais bien y rester toute mon après-midi !!! En même temps mon appétit pour les livres y était entièrement satisfait. Je décidai donc de prendre mon temps et de profiter, comme Laura me l'avais conseillé, je m'arrêtai donc presque à chaque rayon de nouveauté littéraire, lisant les résumé derrière les livres. Je me laissai tenter par le dernier Guillaume Mussot, que je voulais acheter depuis sa sortie.

Continuant mon exploration du magasin (et quand je parle d'exploration c'est vraiment le mot, qu'est-ce que c'était immense !! ) je me dirigeai vers le deuxième étage, pour y découvrir les DVD. En plus de la littérature, j'avais aussi une passion pour le cinéma et, surtout pour la musique (bon ok je crois qu'une après-midi ce sera trop court, pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à la tente ???) Je découvris les rayons de DVD tous remplis, et quand je croyais avoir fait le tour, je retombai sur d'autres rayons. Mon regard s'arrêta sur un DVD particulièrement, et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire un sourire. Twilight ! Ah si Anne, ma meilleure amie, était là, elle serait planté devant le DVD pour me dire : « Ah il est trop beau Robert Pattinson !! » On était toutes les deux aller voir le film, et je dois avouer, même si tout le monde se moquait de moi quand je le disais, que l'on était accro à ce film. Après une dixième de séance au ciné (les employés nous reconnaissaient quand on y allait, oh a honte !!), on a bien dû se passer vingt fois le DVD !!On était fan, et ça c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Mais bon, on se contrôlait quand même, ou du moins on essayait, quand on voyait le beau vampire sur nos écran !! Mais je dois avouer, que bien que je n'étais pas du tout insensible à son charme, j'aimais surtout l'acteur et sa façon de jouer, mais c'est surtout quand je l'ai entendu chanter pour la première fois que je suis tombée sous le charme du bel anglais. J'adorais sa voix, et j'avais visionner tous ses passages dans les pubs pour chanter sur You Tube !!

Bon je vais essayer d'arrêter de rêvasser devant le rayon sinon les gens me prendront pour une folle. Donc je continue mon périple, et décide d'acheter aussi le DVD de « Inglorious Basterids », que j'avais particulièrement bien aimé au cinéma. Après un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre, je vois qu'il est déjà 17h35. Quoi déjà !!! Bon je décidai de me diriger vers les CD, et s'il le faut je reviendrai une autre fois pour faire le tour entier du magasin.

Autant de CD, c'était carrément le rêve pour moi, mais n'oubliant pas l'heure, je ne me laisse pas aller aux rêveries une fois de plus, et j'allai directement vers les artistes qui m'intéressaient. Là je vois la réédition des CD des Beatles remasterisé, et je saute littéralement dessus. Ce faisait six mois que je la chercher partout, mais à la Fnac, il ne l'avaient plus. Fier de mon achat, je retourner vers le rayon français, et regarde le dernier album de Calogero. Bon je l'achèterai plus tard, parce que sinon je vais faire exploser mon compte pendant mes quinze jours à Paris.

Je me dirige vers les caisses, ou du moins j'essaye parce que c'est un vrai labyrinthe ce magasin !!! Bon je me retrouve, je ne sais toujours pas comment au rez-de-chaussée. Ouf manque plus qu'à trouver les caisses maintenant. Mais entre la nouveauté du lieu, et la foule qu'il y avait maintenant, ça promettait de ne pas être si évident !!! Bon j'essaye de me faufiler au plus vite, vers un attroupement que doit être la caisse, mais qui est juste à l'opposé de l'endroit où j'étais. Bon pas de panique ma belle, fais du slalom entre les gens et ça ira !! Je tente de me faufiler entre les gens et là je bloque. Devant moi passe un garçon en casquette et Ray-Ban qui ressemble étrangement à Robert Pattinson, après m'avoir demander pardon, je le vois se diriger vers la sortie à toute vitesse, lui aussi essayant de se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Je le regarde attentivement et même sa façon de marcher lui ressemble… Je le perds de vue quand je rejoins enfin la caisse. Arrête de rêver ma fille, je vois pas ce que pourrait bien faire Robert à Paris. Qui plus est, dans un magasin aussi fréquenté que le Virgin des Champs-Élysées !! Et puis c'est pas le seul à porter des lunettes et une casquette !!! Mettant ça sur le compte de ma rêverie de toute à l'heure devant le DVD, je me décide à revenir à la réalité.

Ayant enfin fini de payer, après les 30 minutes d'attente en caisse, je sors du magasin. Je regarde autour de moi on ne sais jamais. _Bah c'est ça et puis la arrive la limousine de Mr Pattinson et il en sort une rose dans la bouche, se dirige vers toi, et après t'avoir embrassé devant la foule, il te demande en mariage alors que les gens applaudissent autour de vous ??? N'importe quoi, arrête de rêver et va rejoindre Laura, sinon tu vas te faire passer un savon de renter si tard !!!_ Je sais pas si c'est l'air Parisien mais je commençais à débloquer, si maintenant je me parlais à moi même !!!

Reprenant mes esprits, je me dirige vers le métro. Arrivée devant la porte de l'appart de Laura, je regarde ma montre, aie 19h45 !!! Elle allait être furieuse, je lui avais promis de rentrer tôt, pour aller se déguster une glace dans un petit café génial d'après elle.

« Ah bah enfin j'allais appeler la police. Je croyais que tu t'étais fait kidnapper par des touristes » dit-elle d'un ton qui était entre la plaisanterie et la colère .

« Je suis désolée. Je suis aller au Virgin Mégastor des Champs-Élysées, et j'ai pas vu passé le temps, en plus il y avait du monde et … » dis-je pour me justifier

« Oh ça va, je te taquine, je ne suis pas tes parents. Et ça me fais plaisir que tu t'amuses ici !! »me lança-t-elle en me coupant la parole.

« Ca veut dire que la glace est reportée à plus tard ??? » demandai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Mais bien sur ma chérie !! T'inquiète pas je tiendrai ma revanche !! » me dit-elle, avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ses étreintes si douces. Avec mes parents, ça n'arrivait jamais, et j'étais d'une nature assez pudique. Mais c'est ce que j'aimais aussi chez ma cousine, c'est qu'elle me laissait de l'espace pour respirer, et elle était tellement attentionnée avec moi, ça me touchait.

Elle avait déjà préparé le repas. Au programme : pâtes carbo devant la télé !!! Ah décidément j'adorais la liberté que j'avais auprès d'elle. Après nous être planté devant les rediffusions de Dawson, en nous moquant allégrement des dialogues, et avoir rigolé comme des folles, je décidai de mettre mon pyjama, avant la soirée devant le film romantique diffusé sur la une : « 3 mariages et 1 enterrement » Je l'avais déjà vu, mais ma cousine et moi, étant des sentimentales-fleur-bleue-bisounours-pays-deCandie , on sauta dans le canapé pour ne pas en louper une minute !!! Ah les filles !!! A la coupure pub, je lui racontai ma journée, et surtout l'épisode du « pseudo-Robert » entrevu au Virgin. Ce à quoi elle me répondit directement :

« Euh, le film a un mauvais effet sur toi !!! Je sais pas ce que ton Robert ferait là, mais c'est certainement pas lui !! »

A la façon donc elle avait dit « ton Robert », je me rappelai la discussion qu'on avait eu au téléphone quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle m'avait dit que j'étais folle d'être aller au ciné autant de fois, et que ce film c'était un truc cliché pour les adolescents qui n'y connaissent rien au sentiments amoureux. Autant dire que j'avais gardé pour moi mon intérêt pour l'acteur principal, et avait coupé court à la conversation. Laura s'était pas du tout son truc ce genre de film. Elle c'était une artiste, qui trouvait beaucoup plus intéressant de s'émerveiller devant un tableau blanc avec un point rouge au milieu, que devant un jeune acteur d'Hollywood.

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu n'aimais pas ce film. Mais ça fait du bien de rêver un peu … » lui répondis-je, déjà reparti vers mes songeries.

« La prochaine fois fais lui un petit bisou de ma part !!! » dit-elle d'un ton moqueur

« Je penserai d'abord à moi si tu m'en veux pas !!! Bon allez le film recommence. »

En regardant le final, j'avoue que j'imaginais Robert Pattinson à la place de Hugh Grant … Si seulement ça pouvait m'arriver des trucs comme ça à moi aussi !!! C'est définitif, ma cousine avait raison, je devenais trop rêveuse !!!

La tête pleine de belles images, je me dirigeai vers le canapé lit que l'on avait pris soin de déplier, et je dis bonne nuit à Laura.

Je sentais que Paris allait me plaire …


	2. Chapter 2

**Avant que vous lisiez ce chapitre, je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire et qui ont aimé le chapitre 1. Je voudrais aussi m'excuser pour le bug qu'il y a eu, car il y a deux fois le même passage qui revient … je sais pas trop comment ça se fait mais bon …**

**Voilà je tenais aussi à vous préciser que je posterai mes chapitres tous les samedis, et s'il y un changement je vous préviendrez…**

**Enfin (promis après j'ai fini !!) je tenais à vous remercier pour les reviews laissées qui me font extrêmement plaisir, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis autant dans le positif, que dans le négatif, c'est toujours constructif … et même une toute petite phrase du genre « j'ai aimé » me suffit …**

**Voilà, bonne lecture …**

*******************************************************************************

**CHAPITRE 2**

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je me réveillai pleine d'enthousiasme pour une nouvelle journée parisienne. En même temps, comment ne pas être de bonne humeur ?? Je venais de rêver de mon mystérieux inconnu d'hier. Mon rêve paraissait si réel : il s'était retourné et là je l'avais reconnu pour de bon : Robert ! On avait ensuite discuter livres et musique en plein milieu du magasin (tout à fait normal !!) et il m'avait offert de prendre un verre. Mon rêve s'était terminé à ce moment là.

Gardant mon rêve en mémoire, je me dirigeai vers la petite kitchenette de Laura qui était à coté de la porte d'entrée, à droite en arrivant. Je préparai le café, les toasts, la confiture et le jus de fruits. Oui décidément, j'étais motivée ce matin !!

« Déjà réveillée ?!? » me lança Laura postée derrière moi, la voix encore endormie.

« Oui, et je suis en pleine forme ce matin, alors j'ai préparé le petit déj', après j'irai prendre ma douche, et je me suis dit qu'on pourrai aller se promener aujourd'hui, vue que demain c'est le 24 … » dis-je sans presque reprendre mon souffle.

« Oulala on se calme ma belle !!! T'es montée sur pile électrique toi ce matin ??? Je vais d'abord prendre un café, et après si je retrouve ma salle de bain, on verra … » me répondit-elle pour calmer mon énergie débordante.

Si maintenant je commençais à lui ressembler, et à être toujours enthousiaste, je pense que mes parents ne me reconnaîtront plus en rentrant. Après lui avoir sourit pour lui indiquer que j'avais compris le message, j'allai dans la salle de bain prendre ma douche.

Après deux heures, une fois que l'on était toutes les deux à peu près présentables (eh oui les filles et leurs heures à se pomponner …) on se décidait à aller faire des emplettes dans la capitale .

J'avoue que, dans mon débordement de joie de ce matin, mon idée shopping n'était pas si bonne que ça : Laura m'avait traînée dans presque toutes les boutiques de fringues de Paris. Elle se devait, d'après elle, de « rafraîchir ma garde-robe » !! Et moi, ne voulant pas la stopper dans sa frénésie, et bah j'avais suivie !!! Après l'essayage du trentième manteau, de la vingt-quatrième jupe, et de je ne sais même plus combien de robes, je l'avais littéralement implorée de faire une pause. Ni une, ni deux, elle me rappela la vengeance d'hier :

« Rappelle-toi tu as une glace à goûter !!! » m'avait-elle dit dans un ton qui ne me laissait pas vraiment le choix.

Malgré le fait que mes pieds était en compote, ce que je lui avait fait remarquer au passage et ce à quoi elle avait ajouté que justement on allait me chercher des chaussures (oh mon dieu !!pitié !!!), elle m'avait prise par la main pour m'entraîner dans la station de métro la plus proche. Tous mes pas étaient un torture. Et je priais pour que l'on rentre le plus vite possible pour prendre un bain bien chaud !!! En rentrant dans la rame de métro je surpris le regard des gens : on était chargé de sacs, on aurait même pu croire qu'on avait fait un casse dans une boutique !!!Je n'étais pas habituée à tout ça : le shopping, les achats, les sorties … Mais je dois dire que ça me plaisait bien, et je ne regrettais pas du tout le fait d'avoir accepter ces quelques jours chez ma cousine.

Après la glace, qui c'est vrai était juste succulente, elle m'avait encore traîner dans huit magasins de chaussures !!!

« Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?? » lui dis-je d'un ton désespéré ;

« Non au contraire !! Tu verra tu me remerciera plus tard !!! »

Ma remarque n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entamé son empressement. On sortit de la huitième boutique, et (enfin !!) on décidait de rentrer.

A peine arrivée, je me suis jetée dans le canapé, exténuée de cette virée à travers Paris. La soirée s'était déroulée comme d'habitude : on s'était planté devant la télé, regardant Prison Break, avec un pot de glace à la main !!! Au moment de me coucher ma cousine me retient par le bras et me lança :

« Dors bien parce que demain on sort !!! » dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« On sort ??? Mais où ??? »

« Ah tu verra bien !! Mais j'ai l'impression que le shopping n'a pas été inutile !!! »

« Oh génial !!! Ca va être génial !!! Tu sais que je t'adore toi !!! » dis-je en frappant des mains telle une hystérique.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle me préparait, mais j'avais hâte sachant qu'avec elle ça ne pouvait être que génial !!!

Le lendemain, après une grasse matinée, on déjeuna chez Laura, ayant décidé de commander chinois. Puis l'après-midi, elle m'avait kidnappée pour me coiffer et me maquiller pour la soirée mystère de ce soir.

« On va voir le Président ou quoi ?? Sinon dis-le moi que je prévois des sujets de conversation » lui avais-je lancé en la regardant dans le miroir.

« Euh non quand même pas, mais j'aime bien m'occuper de toi ça me détends !!! Et puis de toute façon c'est le réveillon et il faut que l'on soit jolies !! »

Quand elle a dit ça, j'ai repensé au réveillon que je passais chez mes parents. J'étais loin d'être aussi bien coiffée et maquillée. Mais Laura avait raison, on était à Paris alors il fallait bien quelque chose de spéciale.

Après m'être regardé dans le miroir, je ne me reconnaissais pas : Laura m'avait maquillée : un peu de crayon noir sur les yeux, et du gloss très naturel. Ma robe était bleu nuit, bustier en haut, et retombant à partir de ma taille en une mousseline légère et finement travaillée. En m'inspectant dans la glace, j'étais surprise .

« Merci beaucoup c'est magnifique » dis-je à Laura avec beaucoup d'émotion.

« C'est toi qui est magnifique !! Tu vas en faire tourner des têtes ce soir !!! » me dit-elle peut-être encore plus enthousiaste que moi.

« Oh !! Et il manque quelque chose !! » me lança-t-elle en me tendant la nouvelle paire de chaussure que j'avais acheté cet après-midi.

« Voilà là c'est parfait !! » ajouta-t-elle après avoir regardé mon reflet dans le miroir .

Après qu'elle se soit elle même préparée, on descendit les marches de son immeuble. Un fois de plus Laura avait préparé le taxi. Nous montâmes à bord de la Mercedes noir, et je dois avouer que c'était la première fois que je montais dans une voiture aussi luxueuse.

« Tu vas te ruiner « lui glissais-je dans l'oreille pour que le chauffeur n'entende pas notre conversation.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ce soir tout est gratuit »

« Gratuit ?? Euh je crois pas non, laisse moi au moins régler le taxi »

« Non quand je veux dire gratuit, c'est aussi pour moi. »

Bon c'était définitif, ma cousine avait gagné au loto, et j'avais une millionnaire dans ma famille !!!

« Je t'explique : ce soir NOUS sommes invités au Berkeley, c'est un restaurant dans le 8ème arrondissement. Avant hier, quand tu m'as abandonné lâchement (_je la sentais arriver celle-là !!!_) et bien j'ai eu un rendez-vous pour le travail. Et j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que le patron m'a engagé pour décorer son restaurant. D'où l'invitation ce soir … » m'avait-elle expliquer avec empressement.

« MAIS C'EST GENIAL !!! » criais-je dans le taxi.

Là j'ai vu le conducteur me regarder dans le rétro intérieur de la voiture, bon quitte à passer pour une folle, allons –y …

« J'imaginais pas que ça t'aurais fait si plaisir !! » me dit-elle après avoir rit de ma réaction.

« Mais attends bien sûr, c'est la première fois que tu obtiens une chance pareille. Tu vas être connu dans Paris maintenant, et après tu signera des autographes, tu vivras entre New-York et Paris, et comme tu m'adores, tu m'emmènera, n'est-ce pas ??? » lui avais-je répondu en rigolant.

« Mais évidemment ma chérie !!! Bon c'est pas pour maintenant par contre, je crois que tu t'emballes un peu »

On avait passé le reste du trajet à rire, et à glousser tellement on était heureuses !!!Au plus grand désespoir du taxi, qui lui n'avait rien trouvé de drôle dans tout ça.

« Voilà vous êtes arrivés » avait-il dit simplement.

Je levai les yeux vers la devanture du restaurant. Eh bien ma cousine n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. C'était un de ces nouveaux restaurants chics de Paris, qui recevait tout le gratin de la capitale.

« On y va » me lança Laura en m'adressant un sourire, et en me prenant par le bras. Effectivement, une fois rentrée à l'intérieur, je confirmais mon impression : les chaises étaient en velours rouge, les tables étaient toutes dressées de nappes impeccablement blanches, sur lesquelles étaient disposés des verres en cristal. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tenture rouge, qui s'accordait très bien avec les chaises. Je n'avais aucun mal à imaginer les œuvres de ma cousine dans ces lieux, et apparemment je n'étais pas la seule car elle avait été engagée très rapidement. Le serveur nous installa à une table et nous donna les menus. J'avais l'impression d'être une princesse.

« Je te rassure ça me fait aussi bizarre qu'à toi » m'avait dit tout bas ma cousine.

« Oh non voyons je suis très à l'aise dans ce genre d'environnement ma chère cousine » lui avais-je répondu en prenant un ton très snobe.

Nous nous mimes à rire, discrètement bien sûr, ce n'était pas le moment de ce faire remarquer.

Le serveur revint quelques minutes plus tard. Laura choisit « la Sole meunière « toute préparée » » , le poisson le plus cher du menu, et moi je me contentais de la « Salade Caesar poulet grillé, sauce allégée »

« Tu sais tu pouvais en profiter, ce soir nous sommes invitées » me glissa Laura après que le serveur soit parti avec nos commandes.

« Je sais mais je suis pas très à l'aise alors, j'ai choisi un plat que je connaissais !! » lui répondis-je en riant.

Je regardais autour de moi pendant que nous attendions nos plat. C'était vraiment un très bel endroit. C'était chaleureux (malgré mon manque d'habitude) et je commençais à me détendre. J'avais décidé de suivre les conseils de ma cousine : PROFITER !! La clientèle était sûrement habituée, car la plupart des tables discutaient longtemps avec le serveur, contrairement à nous qui n'avions pas beaucoup parlé.

Quand mon regard se fixa directement sur une table en particulier. C'était pas possible, mes hallucinations recommençaient !!! Mais cette fois c'était sûr !! A deux table de nous, en train de manger avec un ami : Robert Pattinson !!!

**N'oubliez pas les reviews …**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un grand merci tout d'abord à Badine et à Cecile82 pour vos encouragements, qui m'aident à écrire et à m'améliorer…**

**Merci aussi à tous les anonymes qui m'ajoutent à leur Alert Story !!!! Ce qui me fait très très plaisir … n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fiction …**

**Bon comme promis, on est samedi, donc je vous laisse à la lecture d'un nouveau chapitre, qui a été très drôle à écrire pour moi !!!!**

**Bonne lecture …**

************************************************

**CHAPITRE 3**

Ca n'était possible !!! Pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi. A ce moment là, je devais certainement être rouge pivoine, voire écarlate. Alors que je le fixais sans qu'il ne m'aperçoive, Laura vit mon expression.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle ?? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ??? » me demanda-t-elle, perplexe devant ma réaction.

« Euh … bah… euh … en fait … » bégayais-je.

« En fait quoi ?? » me demanda-t-elle, mi-agacée, mi-inquiète.

« Tu ne te retournes surtout pas, mais derrière toi, à deux tables, il y a Robert Pattinson en train de manger avec quelqu'un !!! » dis-je sans reprendre mon souffle, et en continuant de le fixer.

« Robert Pattinson ?? Le même que celui que tu as cru voir au Virgin avant hier ?? » me répondit-elle perplexe

« Oui je te jure c'est lui. Et là, je n'hallucine pas !!! »

Je fus coupée dans mon élan par l'arrivée du serveur avec les assiettes. Laura en profita pour se retourner discrètement. Ce que j'aimais chez Laura, c'était aussi ça, elle avait un don pour espionner les gens sans qu'ils sans aperçoivent. Un vrai agent de la C.I.A !!!

Le serveur nous déposa enfin les assiettes, et nous souhaita bon appétit. Ce à quoi je répondis à peine, ayant toute la peine du monde à retrouver mes esprits.

« Je te confirme » me dit simplement Laura.

A ce moment là, j'ai failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Encore heureux que Laura m'avait maquillée avant de partir sinon je crois que les gens auraient pensé que j'explosais.

« Tu vas faire quoi ?? » me demanda-t-elle discrètement.

« Bah que veux tu que je fasse ??? Je vais pas m'amener vers lui en lui demandant un autographe en plein resto !!! » lui répondis-je, encore secouée

« Et pourquoi pas ?? »me dis-t-elle d'un ton plein de défi.

« Euh … non… »

« Et tu vas le laisser s'en aller comme ça, alors que tu adores ce mec, qui pour moi personnellement n'a rien de spécial, si ce n'est ses cheveux !! » me dit-elle ;

Elle avait réussi à me faire rire, même si mon estomac restait noué, et ma gorge serrée.

« Non ce que tu vas faire, c'est tu vas aller le voir poliment, et lui demander un petit autographe. Ca se voit tout de suite que tu n'est pas une fan hystérique !! Et si tu veux je t'accompagne … » m'avait-elle proposé.

Pour être honnête j'avais entendu la moitié de ses paroles, trop absorbée à la regarder. Mon dieu, ce qu'il était beau !!! _Bon on se calme Fanny sinon tu vas t'évanouir et pas sûr qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans la salle qui puisse te réanimer !!!_ Quoique un bouche à bouche de Robert ne serait pas désagréable … _On se calme j'ai dit !!! Fanny respire un grand coup et concentre toi sur autre chose …_

Me concentrer sur autre chose ??? Mais ma conscience est malade ou quoi ??? Robert est à 5 mètres de moi et il faut que je me concentre sur autre chose ???

« Ouhouhou ici la planète Terre !!! »

Les mots de ma cousine me sortirent de ma rêverie. Elle avait raison, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ??

« Bon je vais tenter de manger, et après on ira lui parler, si tu y tiens tellement » lui avais-je répondu, 5 minutes après sa question.

« Oh mais c'est pas que j'y tiens, mais je te connais tu vas t'en mordre les doigts pendant des mois sinon … J'ai pas raison ?? »

Décidément elle connaissait par-cœur…

« Mais tu n'y vas pas tout à l'heure, tu y vas maintenant parce qu'il en est au dessert !! » me dit-elle, d'un ton catégorique, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à leur table.

Maintenant ??? Mes jambes se mirent à trembler, et je sentais le sang descendre dans mes pieds !!! Ah mon Dieu (_bon arrête de jurer Fanny !!_)

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que Laura était déjà debout, et m'avait rejoint. Elle pris mon bras fermement. Tellement fermement que j'en aurai certainement un bleu demain !!! Sans que je me rendis compte que nous avancions, nous arrivâmes devant la table de Robert. Il leva les yeux vers nous (_il est où l'extincteur ??? y a pas ??? Bah alors la porte de secours viiite !!!)_

« Bonsoir » dit-il d'une voix hyper sexy.

Bon ok, la voix hyper sexy ça vient de moi, parce que il semblait juste se demander ce que faisait là deux filles qui ne parlaient même pas. Là je sentis la main de Laura se resserrer sur mon bras. Je retiens un « Aïe !! »

« Bonsoir, lui lança Laura, excusez nous de vous déranger en plein repas, mais ma cousine et moi on n'a pas pu s'empêcher de vous remarquer, et on voudrait savoir s'il était possible d'avoir un autographe ? » dit-elle sans s'interrompre.

Waouh !! Merci Laura, j'aurais été incapable de lui demander ça !!! D'ailleurs moi j'avais toujours pas ouvert la bouche, à croire que mes lèvres étaient collées !!! Je continuais à le regarder … C'est vrai qu'il était sexy …

« Pas de problème » dit-il en interrompant mes rêveries.

Mais je lui en voulais pas, au contraire, continue de parler Rob …

« C'est pour quel nom ?? » nous demanda-t-il en jetant une fois de plus un regard vers nous.

« F … Fa…. Fanny » bredouille-je.

« Ok, Fanny, avec plaisir !! »

Je rêve où il vient de dire mon prénom et en plus d'ajouter « avec plaisir » ??? Maman aide moi !!! _Ta mère n'a rien à voir là dedans Fanny !!!_

« Vous savez ma cousine est une grande fan !!! _Oh non je rêve ou elle vient bien de dire ce que j'ai entendu ??_ Et elle a vu Twilight au moins 20 fois !! »_ Super !!! Bon pour le coup de la fan non hystérique c'est raté !!! Merci Laura !!!!_

« Oh vraiment ??? C'est gentil … Vous devez le connaître plus ou moins par cœur maintenant ??? »

Je rêve !! Il se foutrait pas un peu de moi là maintenant ??? Bon en même temps je l'ai cherché …

« Euh, oui , on va dire que j'ai pas de problème avec l'histoire … » _C'est bien Fanny, tu fais des progrès, tu arrives à faire des phrases, bravo !!!_

« Euh je pourrais vous proposer un truc alors … »dit-il.

Jusque là j'avais même pas remarqué qu'il parlais en français. Ah ce petit accent anglais !!! Mais il se débrouillait bien, mieux que moi en anglais …

« Voilà, dans 3 jours je commence le tournage de « Bel-Ami » à Paris, et si vous voulez, enfin si ça vous plait, vous pouvez passer me voir sur le tournage, et voir comment ça se passe … » me dit-il en me fixant.

Il était presque plus gêné que moi, je rêve !!!!

« Bien sûr, elle en serait ravie !!! » s'empressa de répondre ma cousine devant mon silence.

« Il faut pas que ça dérange, j'imagine qu'il doit y avoir beaucoup de fans sur le lieu du tournage ??? » ajoutais-je. _T'es idiote ou quoi ??? Evidemment qu'il a des fans et t'en fais parti je te signale !!!_

« Raison de plus, vous serez une fan Privilégiée » me dit-il en me souriant.

Aaaaahhh !!! Ce sourire …

« Voilà » me dit-il en me tendant l'autographe.

« Merci beaucoup… c'est très gentil … merci … »balbutiais-je.

« De rien. Merci à vous » _Merci à moi ??? Façon de parler bien sûr , je suis bête !!!!_

Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers notre table, quand j'entends sa voix à nouveau :

« Oh Fanny, c'est rue Notre-Dame de Lorette, dans le 9ème arrondissement »me dit-il en m'adressant un sourire.

Nan mais idiote, je lui avais même pas demandé l'adresse !!!

« D'accord. J'y serai … Merci encore » lui répondis-je en lui renvoyant un sourire.

Nous nous ré-installions à notre table, nos plat devant probablement être froids, et après un derniers regards vers nous, Rob se mit à discuter avec son ami. J'en revenais toujours pas. J'avais parlé à Robert Pattinson, et en plus, on se revoyait samedi !!! Quand je dirais ça à Anne, ma meilleure amie, elle allait tombé à la renverse !!!!

« Alors contente ??? » me demanda Laura avec un clin d'œil pleins de sous entendus.

« Bien sûr !!! Merci beaucoup pour … »

« De rien !!! Ne commence pas à me remercier !! Tu l'aurais jamais abordé sinon … Je t'ai juste donner un coup de pouce .. » me dit-elle en me souriant.

« Mais c'était quand adorable, sauf pour la partie « elle a regardé 20 fois Twilight » !! T'aurais peut-être dû éviter !!! »

« Bah il avait plutôt l'air flatté le Robert !! »

Sur ce, nous nous mimes à rire. J'en n'oubliais pas pour autant qu'il était toujours près de nous. Il n'osais pas jeter un regard vers notre table. Et je dois avouer que je faisais pareil … Pas non plus la peine de le harceler !!!

Il se leva et son ami fit la même chose. Après avoir serré la main du serveur, il se tourna vers moi ,et me sourit.

« A samedi ! Bonne soirée ! » ajouta-t-il.

Waouh il est adorable ce mec !!!

« Merci ! Vous aussi ! » lui répondis-je.

Je tournai la tête vers Laura qui me fit une fois de plus un sourire. Je devais rêver …

**************************************

Après avoir mangé les desserts (excellents au passage !), nous nous levâmes et allions remercier le personnel pour le repas (gratuit). Le patron, qui était derrière le bar, nous remercia à son tour, et ajouta qu'il avait hâte de travailler avec Laura.

Nous sortîmes du restaurant. Une fois de plus, le taxi nous attendais devant la porte. Sur le trajet du retour nous fûmes plus calmes. Peut-être parce que Laura était en train de visualiser son futur travail, et moi je pensais à Rob …

Arrivés chez Laura , on se changea, mis notre pyjama, avant d'aller directement nous coucher. Il était 0h04 mine de rien !! Avant de m'endormir, Laura se tourna vers moi, et me dit :

« Bonne nuit Madame Pattinson »

« Oh c'est pas drôle » lui dis-je en lui tapant légèrement l'épaule.

Cette nuit là fut peut-être la meilleure depuis très longtemps. Je me réveillai légère, ayant encore du mal à réaliser que ce qui s'était passé hier était vrai !!!

******************************

**Pour les reviews pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaase ……. C'est le bouton vert, juste là :**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un grand merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent et m'ajoutent à leur alert story !!!! Vous pouvez pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir … merci aux anonymes qui me lisent, mais restent dans l'ombre (c'est pas bien !!! lolll !!!)**

**Cecile 82 : **je pense que j'aurais été pareil : complètement incapable de parler … Heureusement que Laura était là …

**Badine : **le samedi est arrivé  !!! j'essaye d'écrire de plus longs chapitres, promis …. Celui là d'ailleurs doit être un peu plus long que les 3 premiers …

**Joannie01 : **welcome nouvelle lectrice !!! merci pour la review !!! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira …

**Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour vos reviews qui me font très très très plaisir et m'encouragent !!!!**

**Je vous laisse sur la rencontre entre Rob et Fanny …**

**Pleins de bisous …**

***************************************

**CHAPITRE 4**

Le samedi arriva enfin. Je dis enfin car j'ai passé la nuit à tourner encore et encore dans le canapé-lit. Je regardai ma montre : 8h !! ouf !!! Apparemment Laura n'avait pas remarqué mon agitation, car elle dormait encore paisiblement. D'un pas décidé et un peu tremblant, je dois l'avouer, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. En me regardant dans le miroir, je me promettais de ne plus jamais faire de nuit blanche : j'avais des cernes, et mes cheveux ressemblaient à ceux de Cruella !!! J'espère que Laura, et ses doigts magiques pourraient m'arranger ça, ou sinon Robert va penser que je sors tout droit de l'asile.

Bon, pour l'instant je vais prendre ma douche, peut-être que ça me détendra !!! _Oh du calme Fanny sinon tu vas faire une attaque cardiaque avant d'aller sur le plateau !!_ Ouais, et ça, ça serait dommage !!!

Après une douche bien chaude, qui ne m'a détendue qu'à moitié j'avoue, je file choisir mes vêtements. Et là, je devais bien reconnaître que le shopping des jours précédents avait bien été utile, malgré ma réticence le jour même !!! Bon comme je jugeais qu'il ne fallait pas faire dans le compliqué : un jean et un petit top. Plus une veste pour faire quand même un peu plus élégant.

En revenant dans la pièce principale, je remarquai tout de suite que Laura était levée. Et en plus elle avait préparé le petit-déj' :

« Tu es bien matinale ce matin !?! Tu dormais bien, je t'ai réveillé peut-être, désolée … »

« Non pas du tout ne t'inquiète pas ma belle » (ma cousine et ses mots rassurants …) « c'est juste que comme la dernière fois c'est toi qui a tout préparé, maintenant c'est mon tour !!! Et puis, tu crois pas que j'ai oublié quel jour on est !!! »

« Justement … »

« Justement rassure toi, ta cousine chérie va t'aider à te préparer !!! » m'avait-elle interrompu.

« Je comptais bien sur toi à vrai dire, parce que j'ai une tête de déterrée !!! »

« Bah face à un vampire, ça peut passer inaperçu !!! » m'avait-elle dit en m'adressant un sourire.

« Ah ah très drôle !!! »

« Mais c'est qu'elle serait stressée ??? »

« Comment tu vois ça ??? »

« Tu as perdu ton humour, et en plus tu es déjà douchée et habillée à 9h15 du mat' !!! »

Décidément, elle me connaissait vraiment par cœur !!! Et comment que j'étais morte de trouille !! Savoir que dans quelques heures on va se retrouver en face de Robert Pattinson, pour moi c'est juste waouh !! _Euh tu fais ta fan hystérique là Fanny !!! On respire !!!_

« Bon pour les fringues ça va, mais par contre là, tu es un peu le no man's land de la coiffure et du maquillage », m'avait-elle lancé, m'inspectant des pieds à la tête.

« Bah je te remercie, ça fais toujours plaisir !!! Ah Laura aide-moi, je crois que je vais être comme ça jusqu' à ce que la journée se termine !!! » ajoutai-je en référence à ma susceptibilité.

« Malheureusement je peux pas faire grand chose. Mais, si tu veux, j'ai vu dans un documentaire sur l'accouchement, que la technique de la respiration du petit chien marchait bien !!! » m'avait dit avec un ton plein d'humour.

Elle avait le don pour me faire rire. Et heureusement qu'elle était là !!!

Après avoir fini de déjeuner, Laura me tira vers la salle de bain. Je m'affolai un peu en voyant les engins de torture, euh pardon les lisseurs, les pinces, les peignes de toutes tailles, les brosses, etc …

« Euh tu veux me torturer pour y aller à ma place ou quoi ??? » lui lançai-je en lui jetant un regard surpris.

« Tu m'as démasquée !!! J'aime faire souffrir les gens !!! Ca m'éclate !!! » me dit-elle en riant.

« Avoue que tu es une groupie de Robert Pattinson et ça m'ira !!! » ajoutai-je d'un ton moqueur .

« Et mince !!! Vraiment, t'es trop forte !!! Comment t'a su ??? »

Nous nous mîmes à rire. Mais ça c'était avant qu'elle ne passe aux choses sérieuses. J'avoue avoir beaucoup moins rit, une fois qu'elle me tira les cheveux dans tous les sens, qu'elle me les lissa, me mit je ne sais pas combien de produits dans les cheveux, et enfin ( !!!) me passa la main dans les cheveux, pour je cite « donner du volume à ta chevelure ». Elle faisait très pro comme ça. Si elle n'avait pas été peintre, j'aurais pu penser à une nouvelle pointure de la coiffure.

Ensuite, elle passa au maquillage. Je la laissa libre dans ce domaine là : généralement, je ne me maquillais pas, juste pour les occasions spéciales , et aujourd'hui c'en était une !!! Elle me mit de l'anti-cerne (dans mon cas c'était obligatoire !!!), du fond de teint, de la poudre, et du fard à paupière … enfin bref, à la fin, j'étais, une fois de plus très contente du résultat : j'étais jolie (oui de temps en temps ça fait du bien de flatter son ego !!!), mais ça paraissait très naturel, comme si le matin, très spontanément je m'étais levée comme ça… _C'est toujours bien de rêver …_

Bel et bien prête pour partir, je me retournai vers Laura :

« Ca te dit pas de m'accompagner ??? » dis-je d'un ton suppliant.

« Euh pour être honnête pas trop … et en plus j'ai rendez-vous avec le patron du _Berkeley _aujourd'hui pour une réunion sur la déco du restaurant … donc tu es SEULE, » me lança-t-elle en essayant de me faire peur.

« Je crois que j'avais remarqué … dis-moi pourquoi j'ai dit oui moi ??? Je suis timide, j'arrive pas à aligner deux mots, et je sais même pas couramment parler anglais … » ajoutai-je d'un ton désespéré.

« Bon t'as fini de t'apitoyer sur ton sort … il va pas te manger tu sais, et puis, s'il est méchant, ta super cousine arrive, et fait une prise de kung-fu et je le mets chaos le petit Robert !!! » me dit-elle en m'imitant les gestes.

« Ouais vachement crédible !!! Finalement je préfère y aller toute seule !!! » lui réponds-je en lui tirant la langue.

Très rapidement j'étais sortie de l'immeuble. Je me dirigeai vers le métro. Après une quinzaine de minutes, j'arrivai enfin dans la rue en question. Quelle idiote, je lui avais même pas demandé l'adresse précise !!! Bon, de toute façon, je me repérerai aux cris des fans !!! Ca passe pas inaperçu Robert Pattinson en plein Paris !!!

Comme je l'avais pensé, un attroupement au milieu de la rue m'indiqua que je me trouvais au bon endroit. Essayant de me frayer un chemin jusque aux barrières, j'arrivai enfin devant l'une d'elles. Je demandai à une sorte d'agent de sécurité (qui au passage faisait deux têtes de plus que moi !!) si je pouvais passer :

« Vous avez un pass ?? Vous faites parti du staff ?? »

« Euh non … en réalité je suis invitée par un des acteurs de ce film … » lui répondis-je assez bas, pour que les fans ne m'entendent pas derrière.

« Et je peux savoir par quel acteur ??? »

« Robert Pattinson » lui dis-je d'une voix à peine audible.

« Si vous saviez combien de jeunes filles me disent qu'elle sont invitées par Mr Pattinson mademoiselle !!! » m'avait-il aussitôt rétorqué.

« Non je vous assure, c'est vrai !! Je l'ai croisé dans un restaurant l'autre soir, et il m'a invité à voir comment se dérouler un tournage. »

« Oui mademoiselle, je n'en doute pas, mais ça ne vous empêchera pas de rester de ce côté de la barrière » m'avait-il dit d'un ton hautain.

Non mais pour qui il se prends celui-là !!! En même temps c'est vrai que j'aurais pu tout aussi bien être une fan hystérique, qui aurait raconté un bobard juste pour rentrer … _C'est malin ça !!! et tu fais quoi maintenant mademoiselle j'ai-rencontré-robert-pattinson ???_

Ma conscience n'avait pas tord … je n'avais plus qu'à attendre de voir Robert passer, et de l'appeler … Mais c'était pas gagné !!! D'abord parce que je n'allais pas être la seule à crier, et qu'ensuite il ne me reconnaîtrais certainement pas …

Bon là, je dois avouer que j'étais complètement déprimée … tout ça pour rien … j'aurais peut-être pas dû venir finalement …

Quand soudain j'entendis une voix derrière le type de la sécurité disant :

« Laissez-la passer, elle est invitée … »

C'était un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel, plutôt grand, et en costume. Il avait d'ailleurs un petit air de Georges Clooney, qui m'amusa beaucoup !!!

« D'accord Mr. Miles, excusez-moi, je ne savais pas … » avait dit tout désolé l'agent de sécurité.

Une fois être passée derrière la barrière, et avoir entendu les remarques un peu jalouses des filles derrières moi, j'allai rejoindre le sosie de Georges Clooney, après m'être glissée à côté de l'armoire à glace pour passer. Je dois avouer que leur système de protection était dissuasif !!!

« Bonjour, je me présente, je suis Mr. Miles, l'agent de Robert Pattinson. Il m'a demandé de vous guetter » m'avait-il dit en me tendant la main.

Me guetter ??? Il m'attendais ??? _Bon là, je reconnais Melle-j'ai-rencontré-robert-pattinson marque un point !!!_

Un peu timide, je lui répondis :

« Enchantée, moi c'est Fanny Lançon. »(Quitte à faire sa privilégiée, autant la faire à fond !!!)

« D'accord Fanny, je vais vous mener à lui alors. Après promis je ne vous embête plus !! » avait-il lancé en me faisant un sourire.

Cet homme était calme, et très gentil. Ca ne m'étonnais pas franchement qu'il soit l'agent de Robert, car il lui correspondait bien … _Ne commence pas à rêver Fanny !!!_

C'est vrai, ça n'était pas le moment ni le lieu pour rêver sur le tempérament de Robert, surtout que dans quelques minutes, ou secondes, j'allais être devant lui !!! Je ne sais pas comment mes jambes me portaient, mais je continuais d'avancer. On entra dans une sorte d'immeuble, rempli par l'équipe technique. A gauche, il y avait une immense pièce, que l'on pourrait qualifier de salon, avec des tentures rouges, des sièges en velours ,et une grande cheminée en marbre. Très Maupassant tout ça !!! Ensuite à notre droite, il y avait une sorte de pièce plus personnelle, comme un bureau. L'univers y était totalement différent de l'autre pièce : le sol était couvert de tommettes blanches, de la même couleur que les murs. Une cheminée y était également, mais beaucoup moins imposante que dans le salon. A droite, face à une immense fenêtre protégée par un grand rideau blanc, se trouvait un bureau de bois foncé et une chaise. Au milieu de la pièce, une petite table basse en verre, très sobre. Et enfin à droite, une immense ouverture donnant sur une cuisine.

La cuisine, elle, coupait avec le reste de la décoration : elle était assez moderne, et équipée de toutes les dernière technologies. Au dessus de la cuisine, se trouvait une sorte de véranda, inondant la cuisine de lumière. Les propriétaires de cet maison/immeuble, devaient sûrement être très riches pour posséder un bien pareil.

Toute émerveillée par la beauté du lieu, je regardais partout autour de moi. Ca me changeait de l'appartement de Laura (bien qu'il soit très beau) !!! J'en aurais presque oublié pourquoi j'étais là, quand la voix de Mr. Miles me fit tressaillir :

« Ah Rob, je te cherchais !!! Melle Lançon est arrivée. »

Là je tournais la tête vers la gauche. En effet, une petite porte battante donnait directement du couloir à la cuisine. Je retiens une fois de plus un « Waouh » en le voyant : non seulement parce que c'était Rob, mais aussi parce qu'il portait le costume du film. Il avait un pantalon court noir qui descendait jusqu'a mi-mollets, une redingote de la même couleur, qui laissait apparaître une chemise blanche, assorti d'une sorte de cravate très XIXe !!! _Bah ouais ma belle, il joue dans Bel-Ami, il va pas porter un jeans et des baskets !!! Parfois je sais pas où passe ton cerveau ???_

Bon ressaisis-toi Fanny, sinon, tu va passer pour une folle !!!

« Bonjour Fanny ! Content que tu sois venue ! » me dit-il en me tendant sa main.

Je rêve là, ou il se souvient de mon prénom !!! Oh mon Dieu, si je fais pas un arrêt cardiaque, j'aurai de la chance !!!!

« Bon .. bonjour … Robert … ravie … de … vous … revoir … »

Bon il est temps de remettre en route mon cerveau là !!! _Qu'est-ce que je disais !!!_

« Tu as de la chance, le réalisateur m'a accordé une petite pause entre les scènes, donc j'ai quelques minutes à te consacrer » me dit-il avec un sourire.

« Ne vous laissez pas faire mademoiselle, sinon il va vous laisser seule toute la journée » avait plaisanté son agent se tenant à côté de moi.

Rob le regarda en souriant.

« C'est toi le tortionnaire !!! Si je t'écoutais je travaillerai même la nuit !!! » avait lancé Rob en tapant sur l'épaule de Mr. Miles.

« Je vais continuer la visite d'ailleurs, car toi tu es un mauvais guide, tu ne sais même pas où est la réserve de café !!! » dit Rob en se tournant une fois vers moi, une fois vers son agent.

Ca confirmait bien ma pensée de toute à l'heure, ces deux là s'entendaient vraiment très bien …

Mr. Miles nous laissa, et je continuai donc la visite avec Robert !!! Je dois reconnaître que ma fréquence cardiaque avait des ratés quand il était près de moi !!! Mais je fus rapidement plus à l'aise (enfin quand je dis à l'aise, je m'entends !!!) avec lui, et il m'emmena donc au deuxième étage pour continuer la visite ….

*****************************

**Des reviews s'il vous plait, le petit bouton vert juste là ********, merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii …..**


	5. Chapter 5

**D'abord, avant de vous parler de ce chapitre, quelques remerciements :**

**Joannie01 : **J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !! Merci pour tes encouragements !!!

**Aleex16 : **Welcome !! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction !! Mais, dis donc, ça à l'air du vécu cette histoire de tomber dans les pommes ?!? lol.

**Grazie : **Merci beaucoup !!! Ca me fait très plaisir !!! Je te laisse à la lecture de la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise …

**Badine : **Waouh !! Que dire à part merci !!! C'est très gentil !!! Et pour l'anesthésiste, effectivement, ça peut être mal vu … mais ça m'a fait beaucoup rire !!! Encore une fois un grand merci !!!

Ensuite, petite précision sur ce chapitre, enfin sur ces chapitres : voilà , le chapitre 5 est assez court, et il est en parti accès sur Fanny et sur Anne, sa meilleure amie, donc Rob n'y apparaît pas beaucoup … Donc, j'ai pensé, dans mon extrême bonté (oui je suis très humble !!! loll !!) vous mettre aussi le chapitre 6, en même temps que celui là. De plus, le chapitre suivant est assez conséquent, et a été très drôle à écrire, donc voilà … j'espère que ça vous plaira …

**Et enfin (promis après j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes explications …), comme ce sont les vacances de la Toussaint, j'ai donc plus le temps d'écrire, donc ça veut dire que ça ne change rien à la publication des chapitres le samedi, et que, mais ça ça dépend de ma vitesse d'écriture, je pourrais même en ajouter dans la semaine qui suit donc voilà …**

**Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ces deux chapitres …**

****************************************

**CHAPITRE 5**

On arriva au deuxième étage de l'immeuble/maison. J'étais surprise du nombre de gens qui s'affairaient pour tout mettre en place : je réalisai la somme de travail qu'il fallait pour faire un film. L'équipe du film n'utilisait qu'une pièce dans cet étage. C'était une sorte d'arrière salle de journal. Si je me rappelais bien (mes souvenirs de lycée !!!), cette scène se trouvait au début du livre quand Duroy (le personnage joué par Rob) trouvait un emploi de journaliste.

Bon, arrête de faire ta cultivée là, je te rappelle que juste à côté de toi, il y a Rob …

« Tu n'avais jamais vu de plateau avant aujourd'hui ?? »

Sa voix me fit sortir de ma rêverie.

« Euh non, mais je dois avouer que c'est impressionnant !! » Et il n'y a pas que le plateau d'ailleurs …

« Oh eh bien !!! je vais vraiment pouvoir prendre mon rôle de guide très au sérieux alors » me dit-il en me souriant.

Ah non … pas le sourire …

« Mais votre pause ?? je voudrais pas … » lui répondis-je encore troublée.

« Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai encore du temps. Comme tu vois, ce n'est pas encore prêt »

Je le suivis à travers la pièce, saluant aux passage les techniciens me disant bonjour.

« Et tu peux me tutoyer tu sais … » me dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

« D'accord … très bien … »

Tutoyer Robert Pattinson !!! Je devais certainement rêver !!! Mais je n'avais aucune envie de me réveiller !!!

On arriva à une sorte de buffet dans la pièce voisine à celle du tournage, où il y avait tout un tas de viennoiseries, de jus de fruits, de café …

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ?? » me demanda-t-il en regardant la table.

« Euh non merci … j'ai pas très faim »

« J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui te coupe l'appétit ?? »

En réalité si, mais ça, tu ne le sauras pas !!!

« J'ai mangé avant de venir » lui répondis-je simplement.

« Rob ! Tournage dans 5 minutes ! » cria un homme dans la pièce voisine.

« Quand je parlais de tortionnaires …. » me dit-il en me lançant un clin d'œil.

« Je vais devoir y aller, mais tu peux regarder ,si tu veux. Ou si tu as besoin… n'hésite pas … » ajouta-t-il presque aussitôt, se dirigeant vers le plateau.

Décidément, il est adorable !! J'étais en train de fondre comme un marshmallow grillé (l'expression n'est pas de moi, mais de ma meilleure amie Anne …) .

Anne !! Il fallait que je l'appelle pour lui raconter !!! Avec l'appréhension de cette journée, j'avais totalement oublié …

Me mettant un peu à l'écart, je composai directement son numéro :

« Allô »

« Allô ma meilleure amie chérie !!! » lui lançai-je surexcitée.

« Fanny, tu passes trop de temps avec ta cousine, ça influe sur ton comportement !! » me rétorqua-t-elle .

« Ah bah merci !!! Bon peut-être que tu n'as pas tord … Bref, comment vas-tu ?? » dis-je un peu plus calme (calme est un grand mot, surtout que ma main avait du mal à tenir mon téléphone tellement je tremblais …)

« Ca va !!! Mais toi alors raconte ??? Ta vie de parisienne ?? Tu as fait des magasins ??? Tu as visité Paris ??? J'espère que tu as pris des photos ??? Sinon il fait quel temps là-bas … » déballa-t-elle sans respirer ;

« Et après c'est moi qui suis énervée ??? » lui lançai-je ironiquement.

« Oups pardon je m'emballes !!! Mais tu as tellement de chance !!! J'aimerais bien être là bas !!! »

« Je ne suis pas partie dans un pays lointain non plus !!!! Je suis juste à Paris … » me moquai-je.

« Bon alors, tu me racontes ou pas ??? »

Je pouvais sentir son impatience à l'autre de bout du fil.

« Je sais pas … » lui dis-je en la faisant languir.

« Tu es cruelle !!! Je t'aimes plus !!! »me répondit-elle vexée.

« Je sais !!! Bon d'accord, je te raconte … j'ai fait quelques magasins, dont des boutiques de vêtements avec Laura … j'ai cru que j'allai plus pouvoir quitter la boutique avant Noël !!!! »

« Ah t'as trop de la chance … »

« Sinon, j'ai visité les Champs-Élysées, la Tour Eiffel, enfin, tous les classiques quoi … »

« La chance … »

« Oh !! Et puis on a été manger dans un grand restaurant, que Laura va bientôt décorer … »

« Veinarde … »

« Sinon, j'ai rencontré Robert Pattinson » lui lançai-je de but en blanc.

????

« Allô ??? Anne ??? Allô ??? »

« QUOI !!! Tu plaisantes là j'espère ?!? »

J'avais dû décoller le téléphone de mon oreille tellement elle avait crié .

« Euh bah non… je suis sérieuse … d'ailleurs là je suis sur le plateau de son prochain film … »

J'attendais sa réaction. Elle ne fût pas longue à arriver :

« JE TE HAIS FANNY LANCON !!! A partir de maintenant tu n'es plus mon amie !!! »

Je pouvais deviner sa moue boudeuse d'ici.

« Tu ne me l'as même pas dit !!! Toi tu rencontres Robert Pattinson, et c'est tout à fait normal … pfff … bon, je mets ma haine de côté quelques minutes … Il est aussi beau en vrai que dans les films ??? »

Je me mis à rire.

« Tu perds pas le nord toi !!! »

« Bah tant qu'à faire … alors ??? » trépigna-t-elle .

« J'arrive à peine à faire une phrase complète, si tu vois ce que je veux dire …. »

« Tu m'étonnes !!!! Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ??? Où ??? Quand ??? »

« Anne !!! Tu fais une rechute là !!! »

« Oups … pardon »

On se mit à rire toutes les deux.

« C'était au Berkeley … tu sais, le restaurant dont je viens de te parler … il était là, il mangeait avec un ami … »

« Il mangeait avec un ami ??? » m'interrompit-elle.

« Oui, et Laura m'a poussée à aller le voir, pour lui demander un autographe … »

« Pour lui demander un autographe ??? »

« Oui, et donc, on est allé le voir à sa table … »

« Vous êtes allées à sa table ??? »

« Bon tu me laisses parler sinon je vais jamais m'en sortir !!! »

« Ok, re-pardon … »

«Et il nous a gentiment donné un autographe, et m'a « invitée » sur le plateau de Bel Ami, voilà … »

« Voilà ??? Nan mais attends c'est GENIAL !!! Et il est comment ??? Il est gentil, je veux dire ??? Il t'a parlé de quoi ??? Il t'a demandé des trucs sur ta vie ??? »

« Bon une chose à la fois !!! Je suis un peu dans le même état que toi à vrai dire … mais on n'a pas eu trop le temps de parler … il a dû tourner une scène … »

En disant ça, je le regardais jouer justement. Il m'avais toujours impressionner par sa justesse d'interprétation. Dans les films où je l'avais vu (pas mal je l'avoue … ), il était toujours comme il fallait être : il n'en faisait jamais trop… il ne rendait jamais niais un film … et il était, peu de gens le savent d'ailleurs, très drôle dans des films comme How to be, ou The Bad Mother's Handbook. Je l'admirais aussi pour ça, surtout pour ça d'ailleurs : il n'était pas qu'un de ces nouveaux acteurs beaux et plaisant aux filles, il avait aussi un petit quelque chose qui le rendait … adorable … je crois que c'est le mot …

« Allô ??? Fanny ??? Allô ??? Ah !!! fichu téléphone à la noix !!!! »

« Oui je suis là … » dis-je sortant de mes rêveries.

« Ah bah enfin … tu es passée sous un tunnel, ou quoi ??? Ca fait 5 minutes que je parle dans le vent … » me dit-elle d'un ton un peu énervé.

« Euh non pardon …j'étais distraite … »

« Distraite ?!? Tu m'étonnes !!! » Elle se mit à rire. « Bon, je vais te laisser avec ton beau Rob … euh attends rectification … MON beau Rob … et tu ne fais pas de bêtises ok ??? »

« D'accord maman, c'est noté … » lui dis-je en souriant.

« Et si tu pouvais, au passage, enfin si tu n'es pas trop occupée à mener la vie de star, lui demander un petit autographe pour moi … »

« Je n'y manquerai pas maman … »

« C'est bien ma fille !!! Allez maman te laisse, elle va retrouver sa petite vie normale, devant la télé, pendant que toi tu courras le monde au bras du mec le plus beau de la terre … »

Une fois de plus, on rit.

« Je crois que tu t'emballes un peu là !!! Allez bisous bisous ma belle …»

« Bisous ma chérie, ….Eh Fanny ??? »

« Oui ?? »

« PROFITE !!! »

« Merci !!! »

En raccrochant mon téléphone, je me sentais un peu plus détendue. Anne savait comment me faire rire, et malgré le fait qu'elle m'avait un peu engueulé (pardon pour le mot), elle était contente pour moi et ça me faisait plaisir.

Je décidai de retourner vers la pièce où jouait Robert. Je vis alors qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à jouer cette scène. Le réalisateur ( enfin je pense que c'est lui …) lui disait sans arrêt de se concentrer, et de jouer je cite « le jeune arriviste égocentrique ». Ce qu'il y avait de bizarre, c'est que je pensais que Rob était tout le contraire de son personnage : plutôt timide et discret …

Mon cœur se remit à frapper dans ma poitrine à une allure folle, quand Rob me regarda. Je m'étais placée dans l'encadrement de la porte entre la pièce avec le buffet et la pièce où il jouait. Il continuait à me regarder. Pour moi ça semblait une éternité, mais en réalité, je suis sûre que ça n'a duré que quelques secondes …

Je le vis alors baisser la tête et fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour se concentrer.

Le réalisateur, enfin n'importe qui qu'il soit, cria « Action ! »

Rob alors m'étonna. Non seulement parce qu'il réussit à faire sa prise en une seule fois, mais qu'il jouait à s'y méprendre « le jeune arriviste égocentrique » … Je savais que c'était son travail d'interpréter, mais une fois de plus je fus surprise par son implication.

*********************************

Quand arriva le moment du « Coupez ! », je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il était temps. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais Rob était la seule personne que je « connaissais », et je dois avouer que je me sentais un peu étrangère parmi toute l'équipe.

Rob se dirigea alors vers moi, et me demanda si je voulais aller prendre un verre.

« Oui, j'aimerais bien … mais vous, euh pardon, tu as fini ??? » lui dis-je timidement.

« Oui, c'est la fin de la journée pour moi !! Il est quand même 17 heures, et je dois t'avouer que je suis fatigué … »

En jetant un regard à ma montre, je vis en effet qu'il était 17 heures !!! Le temps était passé à une allure folle, et je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte.

« Je vais prendre mes affaires, et on y va … Tu me suis? » me demanda Rob.

Bien sûr que je te suis !!!

« Oui, d'accord !! » _bien Fanny tu recommences les phrases de deux mots sans sujet, ni verbe !!!_

Arrivés en bas, Rob partit se changer dans la pièce à droite qui devait être le bureau blanc. Il en revint avec une veste en cuir, et son fameux bonnet.

« On y va ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui, je suis prête ! » lui répondis-je.

« Et ton manteau ? »

Et mon manteau ?? C'est vrai ça, où je l'avais mis ??? Il était resté en haut, dans la pièce du buffet … Il y a pas à dire j'étais pas douée !!!!

« Euh je crois que je l'ai oublié en haut … excuse-moi, je vais le chercher … »dis-je pour m'excuser.

« Non t'inquiète pas, j'y vais … » me dit-il en me retenant par le bras.

Quel gentleman !! Il ne dérogeait pas à sa réputation … enfin, à l'idée que j'avais de lui pour être exacte…

Deux minutes après, il était redescendu avec mon manteau dans la main. Et nous partions boire un verre …

*******************************

**N'oubliez pas les reviews, s'il vous plait, merci beaucoup …**


	6. Chapter 6

**Donc, comme promis le chapitre 6 …**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez …**

**Bonne lecture …**

********************************************

**CHAPITRE 6**

Rob et moi nous dirigions vers l'arrière de l'immeuble, certainement pour éviter de traverser la foule de fans… Une voiture noire aux vitres teintées nous attendait juste à la sortie. Sans même que je ne le réalise, j'étais déjà à l'intérieur. J'avais l'impression de rêver … tout ça semblait tellement irréel …

A l'intérieur de la voiture, une montée de stress me reprit : le calme que j'avais péniblement réussi à obtenir, c'était brutalement évanoui …J'étais tellement stressée que je n'osais pas prendre de place sur la banquette, tous mes muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême … J'aurais pu me mettre dans le coffre, honnêtement, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter …

Ne parlons même pas de discuter : aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche …

C'est officiel maintenant il doit penser que tu es folle … ou muette ça dépend …

Mon premier réflexe : regarder par la fenêtre !!! C'est dingue comme les rues Parisiennes étaient devenues intéressantes soudainement !!!

« Il y a un endroit où tu préfères aller ? » me demanda Rob pour briser le silence qui s'était installé.

« Euh à vrai dire, non, je connais pas tellement Paris … » lui répondis-je en baissant ma tête .

Deuxième point d'intérêt soudain : mes chaussures !!!

« Oh… tu n'es pas d'ici ? » me questionna-t-il.

« Non je suis de la Rochelle, une ville dans le ouest de la France … » lui précisai-je.

Euh c'est peut-être pas la peine de noter la longitude et la latitude non plus là …

« Ah d'accord … je me disais bien aussi que tu ne semblais pas de Paris … »

Euh ? Pas de Paris ?? Pourquoi je fais aussi paumée que ça …

« Je suis démasquée j'avoue ! Mais comment vous … enfin… comment tu as remarqué ça … » lui demandai-je, curieuse de savoir.

« Je sais pas … tu parais t'émerveiller devant la ville … ce que ne feraient pas les gens vivant ici tous les jours … » me dit-il en m'adressant un sourire .

M'émerveiller devant la ville ?? C'est devant toi que je m'émerveille c'est pas pareil …

« J'ai toujours trouvé que Paris était superbe au moment des fêtes … » ajoutai-je pour me trouver une excuse.

« C'est vrai !!! J'aimerais tellement avoir le temps de visiter tous les lieux célèbres : la Tour-Eiffel, les Champs-Élysées, le Louvre … » fit-il remarquer, songeur.

Je me rendis compte alors, que, malgré le fait qu'il voyageait à travers le monde, il n'avait jamais l'occasion de visiter ces lieux, et que tout ce qu'il voyait de Paris ou d'ailleurs était une chambre d'hôtel et un plateau de tournage …

C'est peut-être bizarre, mais, à ce moment là, et malgré le fait que j'étais encore tendue, pour qu'il ne soit pas mal à l'aise, j'ai tenté de faire dévier la conversation :

« Alors où va-t-on finalement ?? » demandai-je innocemment.

_Bravo !!! question subtilité y a des progrès à faire …_

« Bah … je sais pas … tu veux boire un verre au bar de mon hôtel ??? » me questionna-t-il tout gêné par sa propre proposition .

Aucun correspondant n'est actuellement disponible, veuillez laisser un message ou rappeler ultérieurement …

« Euh …ou je sais pas … on peut trouver autre chose … c'est comme tu veux … »

Il devait sûrement être aussi gêné que moi, en voyant en plus que je ne répondais pas …

« Euh … non c'est parfait … » répondis-je enfin.

Je rêve là, ou je viens d'accepter de boire un verre avec Robert Pattinson, dans son hôtel, qui devait sûrement être un des palaces de Paris …

???

Bon bah maintenant de toute façon, tu n'as plus trop le choix … et ça le fait pas trop si tu sautes par la portière …

*********************************

Très rapidement, la voiture se gara. Gagné !! Il avait pris une chambre au Crillon …Moi, qui n'était jamais rentré dans un hôtel de plus de 3 étoiles … En plus, je devais ressemblais à Cendrillon (mais après minuit bien sûr !!) avec mon jean et mon chaussures plates …

Trop concentré sur le fronton de l'hôtel, j'en oubliais tout le reste … Y compris de détacher ma ceinture, et de sortir de la voiture … Et oui, la grande classe !!!

Rob, qui avait eu largement le temps de faire le tour de la voiture (_tu m'étonnes !!!_), m'ouvrit la porte très galamment, et ajouta :

« Si mademoiselle veut bien me suivre ?? » en riant à demi devant ma surprise.

Euh en fait là non… je vais refermer la porte, et demander au chauffeur qu'il m'emmène très très loin … Tombouctou ??? non c'est pas assez loin ça … le Groenland !!! oui le Groenland c'est parfait ça !!!!

Bin oui le Groenland en voiture t'as raison ma fille !!!

Je crois que j'étais en train de devenir complètement folle …

Revenant avec peine à la réalité … enfin, au rêve éveillé, je pris la main que Rob me tendit pour sortir de la voiture, et leva les yeux vers l'hôtel.

« C'est assez impressionnant vue de l'extérieur … mais c'est rien par rapport à l'intérieur … » me glissa-t-il à mon oreille.

Très rassurant !!!! Je ne sais pas si c'est la proximité entre nous deux quand il a dit cette phrase, ou mon appréhension, mais un frisson me parcourut tout le dos …

Je devais définitivement être morte à ce moment là …

« Allons-y … » me dit Rob en s'avançant vers l'entrée.

**************************************

Waouh !!! Il avait raison, l'intérieur de l'hôtel était juste merveilleux : toutes ces dorures, ces tapis brodés très précieux, les lustres en cristal …

« Ca va ?? Tu es toute pale … » me demanda Rob en se tournant vers moi.

« Oui, oui !!! Ca va … c'est magnifique … » répondis-je époustouflée.

Il me sourit (là j'étais à la limite du malaise quand même …), et il se dirigea vers une immense pièce, apparemment nommée « Salon Citronnier » …Tout à fait normal, tout est absolument sous contrôle, on respire …

Il y avait plusieurs petites tables blanches, des personnes y discutaient, d'autres y mangeaient, et certains lisaient des journaux … Ils étaient tous très chics, et encore une fois, je me sentais mal à l'aise d'arriver comme ça, si seulement je pouvais être une petite souris, et que personne ne me remarque …

Euh une souris au Crillon ça ferait désordre quand même, et tu serais vite remarquer !!!!

« Ca te va là ?? » me demanda Rob, me faisant sortir de mes réflexions.

C'était une petite table de deux personnes, contre le mur. Ah merci ! il avait pris l'une des tables les plus discrètes !!!

Je m'assieds, regardant tout autour de moi … Je n'aurais jamais cru venir un jour ici …

« Je te rassure, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus à l'aise que toi dans ce genre d'hôtel, mais c'est la production du film qui me loue la suite, alors … » me dit-il pour me mettre à l'aise.

« Excuse-moi… j'espère juste que les clients ne seront pas choqués par ma tenue … » lui répondis-je en plaisantant .

« Oh … tu sais ils ont vu bien pire avec moi dans leur clientèle !!! » me rétorqua-t-il.

On se mit à rire. Puis après avoir pris notre commande ( des cocktails excellents au passage …), on se mit à discuter : il me posa des questions sur moi, ce que je faisais dans la vie, si j'aimais mes études, mes goûts pour la littérature et la musique … Je découvrais que c'était une personne simple, et qu'il avait à peu près les mêmes goûts que moi … On se lança alors dans une discussion sur les chanteurs qui ont marqué l'histoire, tombant tous les deux d'accord sur le fait que les Beatles étaient mythiques !!!

Puis on parla de lui, et de ses films, il était étonné d'ailleurs du fait que j'avais vu tous ses films avant Twilight. Il les qualifiait de « pas très bons » … Je savais qu'il avait un regard très critique sur lui-même, et qu'il ne se ventait jamais d'avoir fait une bonne performance. Je n'insistai pas alors, et lui demandai ses projets, et comment il vivait la médiatisation soudaine …Il me raconta que rien n'avait changé dans son caractère, et dans sa manière de se comporter, et qu'il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt quasi obsessionnel des journalistes pour sa vie …Je le sentais d'ailleurs très peiné quand il ajouta qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir une vie normale : il ne voyait pas ses amis ou sa famille autant qu'il l'aurait voulu …et sa vie sentimentale était vide, malgré ce que pouvaient en dire les journaux …

Il me demanda ensuite ce que je comptais faire à Paris dans les jours qui me restaient :

« J'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi … Demain, je vais aller faire un tour Place du Tertre … j'y suis allée une fois, et j'ai très envie de la revoir … »lui répondis-je.

« Je ne connais pas bien Paris, c'est où ?? » me questionna-t-il

« C'est à côté du Sacré Cœur … c'est une place où se réunissent de très nombreux artistes, souvent des peintres, et c'est vraiment intéressant de les voir travailler, on est fasciné par leur talent … » dis-je en me remémorant ma dernière visite.

« Ca doit être formidable à voir … » ajouta-t-il, amusé par mon engouement.

« Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux ??? »

Waouh !!! Non mais qu'est qu'il me prenait là ???!!! Je venais quand même pas de lui demander de venir visiter Paris avec moi ???!!! C'est encore plus officiel : la folie me guette !!! Il est où l'asile, que je réserve une place ???

« Oh …ce serait avec plaisir … je serais ravi de venir … »me répondit-il.

OH MON DIEU !!!

« Enfin … si ça ne te dérange pas … je comprendrais sinon … » ajouta-t-il tout timide.

Si ça me dérange que Robert Pattinson m'accompagne dans Paris !!! Elle est bonne !!!

« Bien sûr que non, ça ne me dérange pas !!! Cette fois se sera moi le guide !!! » lui dis-je amusée.

« Alors c'est d'accord … » rétorqua-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Mais tu ne sera pas trop embêté … enfin, je veux dire … avec les journalistes, ou les gens qui pourraient te reconnaître … » lui demandai-je me rendant compte qu'il ne passerait pas inaperçu.

« Il faut vivre dangereusement !!! Et puis je prendrai mon attirail avec moi : la casquette et les lunettes … »plaisanta-t-il.

« Oui, mais tu sais que même avec le bonnet et les lunettes on te reconnaît … c'est trop intriguant un garçon qui se cache … » me moquai-je.

« Et mince, je me suis fait démasqué, moi qui croyais être l'agent 007 … » continua-t-il.

On se mit à rire… Puis on discuta encore quelques temps … Il me raconta les divers épisodes d'hystérie dont il avait fait l'objet … dont notamment cette mère qui lui avait demandé de mordre son enfant, encore bébé … Parfois ça pouvait vraiment faire peur … et je comprenais que pour lui , ce n'était pas forcement drôle au quotidien …

Puis insista pour que l'on mange un morceau, prenant pour argument je cite : « Moi, je suis affamé, alors tu dois l'être aussi … et ça ne serait pas convenable de ne pas t'offrir à manger … » Je me moquai de son côté gentleman, et acceptai quand même…

Il insista auprès du serveur pour rester au même endroit pour dîner, lui disant qu'il préférait la tranquillité d'ici à la salle de restaurant …On était maintenant les seuls dans le salon, tous les clients ayant rejoint leurs chambres, ou la salle de restaurant …

Je dois avouer que le repas avait été aussi drôle que le cocktail de tout à l'heure : Rob me racontait sa spécialité pour les chutes en tous genres, et ajoutant qu'il n'était pas très dégourdi … Et puis, on parla musique, il me disait qu'il jouait du piano depuis l'âge de 8 ans, et qu'il avait appris un peu dans le but de séduire les filles, mais que ça n'avait pas marcher …Bon là, je dois avouer que j'avais des doutes : moi, il me joue du piano et je suis entièrement séduite …

Il a même pas besoin de jouer du piano d'ailleurs…j'étais déjà par terre…

A la fin du repas, il m'a raccompagné vers le hall, et a, une fois de plus, insisté, pour faire appeler un taxi (il était têtu quand même, mais c'était mignon …) … En attendant le taxi , on rediscuta de la journée de demain :

« On se rejoint vers quelle heure ?? »me demanda-t-il.

C'est bon, j'avais pas rêvé alors …

« Vers 14 heures ça te va ?? » proposai-je toute timide.

« Oui pas de problème. J'arriverai en taxi, ce sera plus discret que dans ma voiture d'agent double » plaisanta-t-il.

« Oui, je crois même que tu devrais faire du chantage au chauffeur pour ne pas qu'il parle … » ajoutai-je à sa plaisanterie.

« Arrête… ou sinon je vais croire que tu es un ennemi en doublure … » rit-il .

« C'est bon j'abandonne, je suis reconnue … tu vas devoir me supprimer … »

Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais pu avoir ce genre de « délire » avec Rob aussi facilement … Il m'avait mis à l'aise, et il était très drôle …

Bon chose à ajouter à ses qualités : Rob est un clown en fait !!!

Le réceptionniste nous indiqua que le taxi était arrivé. Je remerciais Rob pour la soirée, et pour l'invitation sur le plateau.

« C'est moi qui te remercie, ça m'a fait du bien de rire, et de parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à un réalisateur … »me répondit-il en retour.

« Je suis contente que ça t'ait plus alors … et … on se dit à demain alors … » ajoutai-je d'une voix à peine audible.

« Oui, à demain, rentre bien … »

Et sans que je le vois venir, il s'était penché vers moi pour me faire la bise …

WAOUH !!! Ce soir, je suis définitivement cardiaque !!!!

Je me dirigeai vers le taxi, encore à moitié rêveuse … J'avais passé une soirée fantastique grâce à Rob …

« Je vous dépose où, mademoiselle ?? » me questionna le chauffeur de taxi, en me sortant de ma rêverie .

« Avenue Ledru Rollin, dans le 12e, s'il vous plait … »

Dans le taxi, je repensais à toute cette journée de dingue que je venais de vivre …J'étais vraiment très chanceuse … d'abord d'être à Paris, puis ensuite, d'avoir rencontrer Robert Pattinson …

Le taxi me déposa en bas de chez Laura. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre : 23 h 52… Laura dormait sûrement …Je tourna la clef dans la serrure très doucement, et entra en « mode cosmonaute » pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Mais la lumière était encore allumée, et Laura regardait tranquillement la télé, une tisane à la main.

« Ah bah … ENFIN !!! Je croyais que tu allais passer la nuit avec lui moi … » me taquina-t-elle aussitôt.

« Je croyais que tu dormais et … » commençai-je à m'excuser.

« Ouais que je dormais …t'aurais pu envoyer un message à cousine Laura, quand même … t'abuses … »me dit-elle en faisant la moue.

« Tu es pas convaincante quand tu fais ta boudeuse !!! » lui rétorquai-je.

Elle éclata de rire.

« Oh ça va …Alors ??? » trépigna-t-elle.

« Alors quoi ??? » lui fis-je languir.

« Et toi t'es pas convaincante quand tu fais ton ignorante!!!! Comment ça s'est passé ?? De quoi vous avez parlé ??? Il t'as invité à manger ??? Vous avez été où ??? Tu lui as parlé de toi ?? »me demanda-t-elle sans reprendre son souffle.

« Oula !!! Je savais pas que l'Inquisition espagnole ça existait encore !!! » lui répondis-je pour me moquer.

« Ouais bin quand on me tient pas au courant, je suis montée sur pile électrique !! »

« Nuance : tu es toujours montée sur pile électriques !!! »

Elle se mit à rire.

« C'est vrai … »

Ce que je ne savais pas ce soir là, c'était que ma journée était loin d'être finie !!! Laura me demanda chaque détail de la soirée, et ça dura des heures pour que je lui raconte … Elle faillit sauter sur le lit quand je lui parlai du lendemain, et de la visite Place du Tertre … Enfin, quand je dis lendemain, c'était le jour même car il était maintenant 2h05 du matin !!!

« Bon il faudrait que je dorme moi peut-être, si je veux pas me retrouver à la Concorde au lieu du Sacré Cœur, en me trompant de métro … » lui dis-je en baillant.

« Ouais, ça se serait bête d'avoir posé un lapin à ton amoureux !!! » ajouta Laura en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« C'est pas mon amoureux Laura !!! Et pis on emploie plus le terme « amoureux » depuis la maternelle je te signale » me moquai-je.

« Que veux-tu !! Savoir que tu rougis à chaque fois que je prononce le nom « Robert Pattinson », ça me fait retourner en enfance !!!! »

« C'est même pas vrai d'abord !!! Je rougis même pas !!! » dis-je sur un ton enfantin en lui balançant un coussin en pleine figure.

« Ouais c'est ça … t'es toute gênée !!! C'est trop mignon !!! »

Un délire sur l'enfance et deux coussins éventrés plus tard (requiem à eux !!) , on se mit enfin à dormir … Il était juste 2h45 …

J'espère que je ne serais pas trop endormie demain pour voir à nouveau Rob …

******************

**Des reviews !!! Des reviews !!! Des reviews !!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde, on est samedi, donc je vous poste le prochain chapitre, mais avant un petit tour du côté de mes revieweuses préférées :**

**Badine : **en effet le cosmonaute ne s'invente pas, il se vit ;) Tu es toute excusée pour ton retard, l'important c'est que tu ais aimé… :) Merci de me soutenir, tes reviews me font toujours chaud au cœur … merci !!!

**Grazie : **merci beaucoup !!! le suspense sur leur après-midi est levé ;)

**Cecile82 : **merci à toi de me lire, et de me laisser des reviews qui me font toujours plaisir !!!

**Aleex16 : **Effectivement Fanny est très chanceuse !!! On aimerait toutes être à sa place, et qui sait, un jour ce sera peut-être toi … Merci en tout cas pour tes encouragements …

**Voilà, un grand merci général cette fois à tous ceux qui me lisent, et qui m'ajoutent dans leur alert … ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !!!**

**Et puis un petit mot pour finir (après j'arrête mon blabla promis !!), on m'a signalé (merci beaucoup Cecile82 !!!), que les reviews anonymes n'étaient pas prises en compte sur le site, et que donc elle ne s'affichaient pas … Donc si vous voulez me dire ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez pas à ajouter votre nom, ou vous inscrire sur le site …**

**Voilà, je crois que je vous ai fait suffisamment attendre, donc maintenant je vous laisse à ce chapitre ….**

**Bonne lecture ….**

**************************************************** **

**CHAPITRE 7**

Après avoir senti une main se poser sur mon bras pour me réveiller, j'ouvrai péniblement les yeux.

« Bonjour la Belle au Bois Dormant !!! » me dit Laura enthousiaste.

De mauvaise humeur, je remis la couette sur mes oreilles, et grogna :

« Mmmm… laisse-moi dormir …euuuhhh… »

« Bin, je voudrais bien, mais tu sais quelle heure il est là ?? » me répondit-elle aussitôt.

« Non… pourquoi ??? »

« Il est 11h45 !!! Et dans deux heures, tu as rendez-vous avec un certain Robert Pattinson … »

Et là, les images de la veille me revinrent en mémoire…Rob, le plateau, le Crillon, le repas …Je me levai d'un bond …c'était à la limite si j'avais pas décollé de 10 centimètres du lit !!!

« Ah oui !!! C'est vrai !!! T'aurais pu me réveillé plus tôt !!! Je vais être en retard là … je me suis même pas douchée, je suis pas coiffée, j'ai pas choisi mes fringues … » lui déballai-je précipitamment.

« O .K !!! On respire, et on se calme !!!!Tu as encore le temps… ne t'inquiètes pas, et puis tu avais l'air de bien dormir … » ajouta Laura avec pleins de sous-entendus …

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ??? »

« On va dire que le nom de Rob est revenu souvent cette nuit … »

« C'est pas vrai … je suis sûre que tu dis ça pour me faire marcher … »

En plus, si je commençais à rêver de Rob, on était pas sorti de l'auberge…

« Bon la miss, j'ai tout préparé pour toi : le petit-déj' est juste là, et ta tenue est choisie, tu n'as plus qu'à bouger tes jolies petites fesses pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain … tu penses que ça devrait aller ??? » se moqua-t-elle.

« Je t'ai déjà dit combien je t'adore ??? »

« Oui, mais ça fait toujours plaisir de le réentendre … »

« LAURA JE T'ADORE !!! » lui criai-je, avant de lui sauter dessus comme une folle échappée de l'asile.

Anne n'avait pas tord… je commençais vraiment à lui ressembler …

Sans plus attendre, je pris le petit-déjeuner que Laura m'avait préparé, et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain …

Trente minutes après, je ressortis dans un nuage de vapeur laissé par la douche …

« Waouh !!! Tu as pris ta douche avec des hippies ou quoi ??? » m'interrogea-t-elle.

« Ahaha !!! Très drôle !!! J'ai juste pris une douche très très chaude, histoire d'être en forme … » rétorquai-je.

Ensuite, la partie souffrance reprit le dessus : séchage de cheveux, lissage, maquillage … enfin, une fois de plus, j'avais l'impression d'être un peu la poupée Barbie de Laura … Mais je pouvais voir que ça lui faisait plaisir, alors je n'ai rien pu lui refuser !!

« Parfait !!! Du grand art !!! » me dit-elle après m'avoir examiné de la tête aux pieds.

« Oh merci !!! Il ne fallait pas … » lui répondis-je pour me moquer.

« Oh mais je ne parlais pas de toi, mais de mon talent ma chère !!! » dit-elle avec un ton pédant.

*****************************

Il était maintenant 13h 40, et j'attendais déjà Rob devant la place. Je m'étais dit qu'arriver en avance serait mieux, comme ça je le verrai… et il serait pas obliger de se cacher derrière un lampadaire pour m'attendre …

La tension monta d'un cran quand je vis qu'il y avait déjà du monde en train de se balader … Je me demandai si mon idée était aussi bonne que ça …

A 14 heures piles, je vis arriver quelqu'un avec une casquette noire, la tête baissée, et les mains dans les poches de son manteau en cuir ouvert… Même comme ça, il était beau …

Bon ,on recommence pas à s'emballer…

« Bonjour !! Ca fait longtemps que tu m'attends ?? » me demanda-t-il après m'avoir rejoint.

« Non ne t'inquiète pas, je viens d'arriver … »

Menteuse !!!

« Bon alors, je te suis … » me dit-il en m'adressant un sourire.

Tous les peintres étaient déjà là, et on commença la visite. Je montrai à Rob ceux qui m'avaient le plus impressionné : ils étaient trois, et ils pouvaient peindre le visage de n'importe qui, avec la toile retournée. Ils travaillaient tellement vite, et ça avait l'air si facile … J'étais toujours surprise à chaque fois que je les voyais faire. Rob, apparemment, était aussi enthousiaste que moi, et gardait le sourire aux lèvres, pendant tout le temps où on les a observé.

Puis ensuite, on passa aux artistes plus « traditionnels », ils peignaient de superbes paysages, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres … Rob me dit qu'il se voyait bien en prendre un pour mettre chez lui, à Londres.

Après l'achat de son tableau, qui représentait le Sacré Cœur, on continua à se balader. Jusqu'au moment où, peut-être deux heures après notre arrivée, un homme d'une trentaine d'années vint accoster Rob :

« Excusez-moi, vous ne seriez pas Robert Pattinson … l'acteur de Twilight ??? »

Rob baissa alors la tête, et me jeta un coup d'œil.

« Oui …effectivement … » dit-il tout bas pour que le moins de monde l'entende.

« Oh !!! J'en reviens pas !!! Est-ce que vous pourriez me signer un autographe ?? » répliqua l'homme, qui, lui, parlait très fort.

« Oui … bien sûr … »

Il signa l'autographe, et remercia gentiment l'homme qui lui faisait des compliments à n'en plus finir …

Mais notre « arrêt » n'était pas passé inaperçu … Et Rob dû s'arrêter régulièrement pour signer d'autres autographes … Les petites filles qui étaient là avec leurs parents étaient trop mignonnes, et demandaient une signature en disant à Rob, qu'il était, je cite « un trop beau vampire !!! » Rob prit le temps de leur signer, en mettant leurs prénoms à chacune.

Mais je ne pouvais pas en dire autant des adolescentes qui maintenant avaient assailli Rob. Elles étaient presque au bord de l'évanouissement :

« S'il te plait Rob, tu peux me signer un autographe, je t'en suppliiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee !!! »

« Rob t'es trop beaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!! »

« ROB !!!!! ROOOOOOOOBBBBBB !!! »

Je fus rapidement mal pour lui : il n'osait pas leur dire non, et acceptait très poliment, en gardant son calme … Je dois dire que moi je n'étais pas aussi zen : d'abord, parce que c'était moi qui avait eu cette idée, et que maintenant, nous étions encerclés de filles prêtes à tout pour avoir un bout de papier avec sa signature…

Il se pencha à mon oreille, et dit :

« Tu connais pas un autre endroit, où se serait plus calme ??? »

Et ni une, ni deux, je lui pris la main, et l'entraînai hors de la place, à coups de « Excusez-moi », « Pardon » et « Laissez nous passer !!! » Cet attroupement m'avait mis hors de moi, moi qui d'habitude était si calme, je ne comprenais pas comment on pouvait être aussi irrespectueuses …Bien sûr, moi aussi je lui avais demandé un autographe, mais je ne m'étais pas jetée sur lui, et je l'aurais encore moins fait, si j'avais vu que ce n'était pas le moment …

Je l'entraînai alors vers les escaliers pour descendre de la Butte Montmartre, en le tenant toujours par la main … Certaines filles continuaient toujours à nous suivre !! Décidément, elles étaient coriaces !!!

On arriva sur un sorte de boulevard, dont j'ignore le nom, et fort heureusement, il y avait des taxis qui attendaient …

On s'engouffra dedans, échappant alors aux dernières furies …

« Merci … Je suis désolé … » me dit Rob encore sonné.

« Non, ne t'excuses pas, c'est moi qui suis désolée … c'était une mauvaise idée … j'aurais pas du te demander de m'accompagner … »

Et là, je me rendis compte qu'il pouvait avoir mal pris mes propos, alors j'essayai de me corriger :

« Non pas que ce n'était pas agréable … mais tu as été harcelé à cause de moi … » ajoutai-je timidement.

« Tu n'y es pour rien… et ça m'a fait quand même beaucoup de bien de visiter un peu Paris … même si ça a été plus court que prévu … » essaya-t-il de me convaincre.

Un silence s'installa alors dans le taxi … Rob était songeur … et moi, je n'osais pas ajouter quelque chose…

« Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes alors, comme endroit calme ??? » me questionna-t-il, se rendant compte du silence.

« Bah, j'ai pensé … enfin … je sais pas … c'est certainement une mauvaise idée …laisse … c'est pas grave … » bafouillai-je .

« Non, vas-y !! Dis toujours … » m'incita-t-il.

« Bah … je me suis dit … que si tu veux … on pourrait passer chez moi …enfin chez Laura … et on serait au calme … » argumentai-je difficilement.

Je n'en revenais pas que j'étais en train de lui dire ça …

« Oui, d'accord … c'est une excellente idée … mais il ne faut pas que ça dérange ta cousine … je veux pas m'imposer … »

Il était tout aussi gêné que moi, et bafouillait autant …

S'imposer ??? Robert Pattinson qui croit s'imposer chez vous … je dois rêver …

On arriva alors rapidement au bas de l'immeuble, et après que Rob ait insisté pour régler le taxi ( !!!), on se dirigea vers l'ascenseur …

« Arggggg !!! Maudit ascenseur !!! »

Ca marchait jamais quand il fallait ces engins !!!

« Bon, et bien on va prendre l'escalier alors … » dis-je en me tournant vers Rob.

Il souriait de mon énervement contre l'ascenseur… Il avait l'air plus détendu que tout à l'heure …Au moins, j'aurais réussi à le faire rire …

« C'est parti pour quatre étages … j'espère que tu aimes le sport … » lui avais-je dit pour me moquer.

« Euh à vrai dire … je suis pas un grand sportif … mais ça devrait aller … » répliqua-t-il en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon quand il faisait ça …

Déjà rouge, avant même d'avoir monté la première marche, on se dirigea vers l'appartement … Puis au milieu de l'escalier du deuxième, on croisa ma cousine :

« Ah bah Fanny !! Toi aussi tu as remarqué que ce fichu ascenseur déconn… » s'interrompit-elle en voyant Rob derrière moi.

Waouh !!! C'était la première fois que je voyais ma cousine devenir muette !!!

« Robert… tu te souviens de ma cousine Laura … » dis-je pour refaire les présentations.

« Oh je savais pas que vous alliez venir à l'appartement … Fanny tu aurais dû me le dire, j'aurais ranger un peu … » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas la faute de Fanny … on a été pris au piège par une horde de fan, et je lui ai demandé si je pouvais me réfugier ici … » répondit Rob à ma place.

Bon ce n'était pas exactement la vérité, mais au moins, Laura ne me tuerait pas en rentrant ce soir …

« Oh d'accord …vous ferez pas attention alors … » ajouta-t-elle en regardant Rob.

Il lui adressa un sourire, et Laura se tourna vers moi :

« Bon moi il faut que j'y aille, sinon je vais être en retard … Ravie de vous avoir revu Robert … » dit-elle en commençant à descendre les escaliers.

Et très discrètement, pendant que Rob ne la regardait pas, elle me fit signe avec sa main de lui passer un coup de fil !!! Ah la discrétion de Laura !!!!

On arriva alors enfin au quatrième étage, essoufflés, et je fis entrer Rob, tout timidement dans l'appartement …

C'était minuscule comparé à la suite qu'il devait avoir au Crillon … mais c'était le seul endroit que j'avais trouvé pour être au calme …

« C'est très mignon … » me dit Rob.

« Oui, ma cousine l'a décoré avec ses propres peintures … »

« Elle est très douée … c'est magnifique … » ajouta-t-il en regardant une de ses peintures accrochée au mur.

On se mit rapidement à l'aise … Rob semblait apprécier l'endroit, et moi je me détendais maintenant auprès de lui.

Après avoir beaucoup rit, on décida de mettre un DVD, et de se planter devant la télé avec des pop-corn … L'ambiance était vraiment bon enfant … Moi, je voulais regarder Gladiator, mais Rob n'était pas du tout de cet avis : il optait pour l'Age de Glace !!!

« Toi, tu aimes l'Age de Glace ??? » me moquai-je .

« Bah ouais …quoi ??? je suis un cœur d'artichaut dans le fond moi … » répliqua-t-il.

« Et moi qui pensait que tu étais aussi torturé qu'Edward … ça casse un mythe !!! » lui dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

Il me fit alors une grimace qui se voulait vexée, mais qui m'a fait rire, et on mit en route … l'Age de Glace … et oui j'avais cédé…

On passa la soirée à rire devant le film, et je lui dis que j'aurais adoré avoir une peluche de Sid, le paresseux, quand j'étais petite, et qu'il était trop mignon … Rob se moqua, et me dit qu'il préférait Scrat, l'écureuil, parce qu'il était maladroit et drôle …

Au cours de la soirée, j'envoyai discrètement un message à Laura, pour lui dire que l'on regardait un film, et que l'on s'amusait bien. Elle me répondit aussitôt :

J'ai compris le message !!! Je ne vous dérangerais pas toi et ton AMOUREUX encore maintenant … de toute façon, je vais à une autre exposition qui m'intéresse donc, je vais rentrer tard … et pas de folie les amoureux …

Ah Laura … Elle n'existerait pas, il faudrait l'inventer …

Après le film, on se planta devant MCM, ils programmaient un concert de Colplay, et comme Rob et moi aimions ce groupe, on ne put pas s'empêcher de regarder …

Rob chantait sur certains morceaux qu'il connaissait …Il avait une très belle voix, et j'avoue qu'à ce moment là, mais yeux étaient braqués sur lui, et pas sur l'écran …

La télé Fanny !!! Regarde la télé !!!

***************************

La soirée se finit alors très tard … Il était 0h 32, et Rob se leva, et me dit qu'il était temps de repartir pour son hôtel, car demain il tournait une scène très tôt …

Cette fois j'avais gagné, c'est moi qui est réservé le taxi (non mais !!), et on attendit alors qu'il arrive :

« Merci pour cette soirée, c'était génial, j'ai beaucoup rit … » m'avoua-t-il en souriant.

« De rien … moi aussi … même si je maintiens que le paresseux est mieux que l'écureuil !!! »répliquai-je .

« Tu es têtue !!! C'est incroyable … » me fit-il remarqué.

« Hum … pas autant que toi … mais je me débrouille … » lui rétorquai-je.

Il me sourit, en secouant la tête, en signe d'abandon …

Le taxi klaxonna en bas de l'immeuble.

« Bon et bien, je vais devoir y aller … merci encore … »me dit-il en m'embrassant.

Décidément , je ne m'habituerai jamais au fait qu'il me fasse la bise !!!

« Merci à toi … bonne soirée, et bon courage pour demain … » lui dis-je encore troublée.

Je le regardais descendre les escaliers, et c'était bizarre … Je veux dire … j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait déjà …

Bon, ça devait être la fatigue … Mais en tout cas, j'étais heureuse d'avoir passé cette journée avec lui ,et j'espérais secrètement que cela se renouvelle un jour …

****************

**Des reviews s'il vous plait …. *fait ses yeux de cocker* …**


	8. Chapter 8

**Le samedi est là, donc un petit chapitre supplémentaire … Un immense merci général pour vos reviews, vos encouragements, vos mises en alert … désolée, par faute de temps je ne peux pas faire une réponse à chacune … j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop … * fait une petite moue d'enfant* **

**Ce chapitre est le dernier du passage « Paris », donc ça veut dire qu'il y a des « aux revoirs » au programme … eh bah oui … ça peut pas toujours être gai … J'espère en tout cas qu'il va vous plaire ….**

**Je vous embrasse bien fort, et bonne lecture ….**

******************************************

**CHAPITRE 8**

C'était mon avant dernier jour à Paris : je repartais demain matin … Ces quelques jours ont été tout simplement magiques : Paris, ces lieux mythiques, et surtout la rencontre avec Rob …

Ces images allaient être gravées à jamais dans ma mémoire … Tout ça semblait tellement irréel, que je n'avais pas envie de reprendre ma vie quotidienne avec les cours et le boulot …

Décidée à profiter à fond de mon dernier jour dans la capitale, je partais faire les magasins… Seule, malheureusement, car Laura avait plusieurs rendez-vous pour le travail : dont un pour la Tour d'Argent, le célèbre restaurant de la Tour Eiffel … J'étais tellement contente pour elle !!! Elle méritait amplement tout ça …

Je décidai d'aller un peu dans le 10e arrondissement, car il y avait un magasin que je voulais voir : American Apparel…

Je me baladai alors dans le magasin, le dévalisant presque … Je crois que la maladie du shopping m'avait gagné aussi !!!

Je ressortis du magasin avec 3 paquets dans les mains remplis de vêtements : au moins j'aurai de quoi m'habiller …

Puis je flânai encore un peu dans le coin, et ensuite je repris le métro pour aller une dernière fois aux Champs-Élysées … Je sais, j'étais devenu accro à cette avenue, mais on y trouvait tellement de choses que j'ai pas pu résister …

J'en profitais pour faire les magasins que je n'avais pas fait la dernière fois … et ils étaient tellement nombreux, que ça m'occuperait certainement mon après-midi …

Puis, mon regard s'est fixé sur un magasin en particulier : le Disney Store … Je repensai alors à la conversation que l'on avait eu avec Rob, sur les personnages de l'Age de Glace …

Le sourire aux lèvres, je me décidai donc à entrer, et là, en face de moi, tout un rayon dédié au film … A ce moment là, les gens ont du me prendre pour une folle, car je souriais béatement … Tant pis, quitte à passer pour une dingue, allons-y …

Je trouvai alors une peluche de l'écureuil et une du paresseux … Trop heureuse de ma découverte, je les prenais toutes les deux …

Arrivée à la caisse, j'arborais toujours mon sourire ridicule …

« C'était pour offrir ??? Je vous mets un papier cadeau ?? » me demanda le vendeur.

« Euh … en réalité, c'est pour moi … donc pas de papier … » lui dis-je super enthousiaste.

Là, il m'a regardé bizarrement …Bah quoi ??? on a pas le droit de s'offrir une peluche ??? Même quand on est adulte ???

Contente de mon achat, je ressors du magasin, et m'engouffre dans d'autres … Le problème avec les Champs-Élysées, c'est quand on croit avoir fini, c'est juste le début d'un nouveau magasin … et ça peut prendre des heures …

* * *

Et en l'occurrence, ça avait bien pris des heures car les magasins allaient fermer puisqu'il était 18h 40, et j'avais passé l'après-midi à faire du shopping …

J'allai retourner au métro avec tous mes paquets dans les mains, quand il me vint une idée : si je passais au Crillon … Bon ok … c'était ridicule de me ramener au Crillon pour dire « coucou » à Rob, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, et puis c'était mon dernier jour …

Après bien dix minutes d'hésitation, alors que mes pas me portaient quand même vers l'hôtel, je me décidai quand même à aller le voir …

Le ridicule ne tue pas …

Je rentrai donc dans l'hôtel, qui m'impressionnait autant que la première fois, et me dirigeai vers la réception …

« Bonsoir … » dis-je timidement au réceptionniste.

« Bonsoir … je peux vous aider mademoiselle ?? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui … euh … je voudrais savoir si Robert Pattinson est là … »

« Oui, une minute, je compose son numéro de chambre … »

Attendant derrière le comptoir, je ne me lassai pas d'admirer le hall … Cet endroit faisait également parti de mes meilleurs souvenirs de Paris …

« Mon collègue vient de me préciser que Mr. Pattinson s'est absenté, je peux lui laisser un message si c'est urgent … » me dit le réceptionniste en me tirant de mon admiration.

« Euh … non … et … est-ce que vous savez à quelle heure il pourrait rentrer … » le questionnai-je.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée mademoiselle, mais si vous voulez vous pouvez l'attendre juste là … on vous servira une consommation en attendant … » me proposa-t-il.

« D'accord … »

Je m'installai alors dans un des fauteuils clubs présent dans le hall de l'hôtel, et me mis à l'attendre. Rapidement, un jeune homme me demanda si je désirais boire quelque chose … Je commandai un café, et pris ensuite mon bouquin dans mon sac, en attendant que Rob arrive…

* * *

20h 15 : toujours rien …Peut-être qu'il finit plus tard aujourd'hui …

21h 30 : je continue ma lecture en l'attendant … il ne devrait pas tarder …

22h : j'ai été idiote de me ramener à l'hôtel, il est certainement sorti et va rentrer très tard …

22h45 : j'attends toujours … Qu'est-ce que je fais là ??? Tout ça pour lui dire au revoir, et lui donner une peluche … n'importe quoi !!!!

23h : j'ai presque fini mon livre, et j'en suis bien à mon cinquième café …Demain, peut-être qu'ils me retrouveront encore là …

23h30 : « Monsieur Pattinson !!! Une jeune femme vous attend juste là … »

Ces mots me firent sortir de ma lecture … Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ??? Pourquoi je suis venue moi ??? Je dois être malade …

« Bonsoir !!! Ne dis pas que tu m'attends depuis des heures ??? » me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils …

« Euh …en fait …si … c'est parce que je pars demain matin et … »

Et …tu es dingue …

« Et …j'avais quelque chose pour toi … »dis-je tout bas, en baissant la tête .

« Oh … je suis désolé … j'ai eu une scène à finir avant la fin de la journée, et j'étais pas très concentré … ça a prit des heures … pardon … »dit-il pour s'excuser .

« C'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas … voilà … c'est pour toi … » dis-je en sortant la peluche de mon sac.

Très classe la peluche dans le hall du Crillon !!! Très très classe !!!!

Il se mit à rire … Je savais pas trop comment le prendre …

« Oh !!! merci !!! c'est adorable !!! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça … »

« C'est juste que j'ai fait les boutiques cet après-midi, et j'ai vu l'écureuil, et je me suis dit, enfin voilà … »

Ouais bah avec les excuses, c'est encore pire !!!!

La honte !!!

« Je la garderai précieusement alors !!! » ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire.

Je devais certainement passer pour la fille la plus gourde qu'il ait rencontrer …

« Tu veux monter boire un verre dans ma chambre ??? enfin si tu as le temps … »me demanda-t-il en rougissant.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais autant rougir …

« Non merci, c'est gentil … mais mon train est à 7 h demain, et j'ai peur de le louper sinon … »

Ah … Mais si tu savais comment j'aurais aimé dire oui …

« Oh … c'est dommage alors … et … tu ne reviens pas sur Paris prochainement ??? »

Je rêve ou il vient de me dire que c'était dommage que je parte …

« Non malheureusement … mais … encore merci pour tout … »

C'est génial là !!! « Merci pour tout », tu l'as trouvé dans un film romantique celle-là, ou quoi ???

« Merci à toi !!! C'était un de mes meilleurs voyages à Paris … »

Il me serra dans ses bras …

On aurait pu me demander comment je m'appelle ou de quel pays je viens, à ce moment là, j'aurais été incapable de répondre !!!

« Bon courage pour le reste du tournage … et prends soin de l'écureuil !! » avais-je ajouté pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je n'y manquerai pas !!! » me répondit-il après avoir rit.

« Bonne soirée »

« Bonne soirée à toi aussi… et… bon retour … »

Je tournai le dos à contre-cœur, et me dirigeai vers la sortie … C'est peut-être idiot, mais j'avais la gorge nouée, comme si j'allais pleurer …

* * *

Dans le métro qui me ramenait vers l'appartement, je mesurais la chance que j'avais eu … mais ça ne m'empêchait d'être triste …

* * *

**N'oubliez pas les petites reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir !!! Pleeeeeaaaaaaasssssseee …..**


End file.
